Almas gemelas
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Sus abuelos se conocieron durante la guerra, sin embargo, su amor no pudo concretarse y ahora ellos deberán lograrlo y darles un final feliz...
1. mi otra mitad

Almas Gemelas

Veamos si este fic sí me sale rosa o no lo sigo. En fin, sea como sea espero que les guste.

Mi otra mitad

/El humo asfixiante llenaba el lugar, no dejaba ver nada, sólo escuchaba los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, muchos de ellos morirían calcinados por culpa de esos malditos, pero no quedaba nada por hacer. Agazapándose para no respirar el humo maloliente, se arrastraba tratando de encontrar una vía de escape, pero no podía encontrar nada. De la nada, sus ojos se toparon con los de otro muchacho que surgía de lo que parecía ser un alcantarillado.  
- For here - le dijo en un pésimo inglés, se notaba que no era su lengua. Pero no lo dudó dos veces y lo siguió lo más rápido - Do You speak Spanish? - le dijo obligándolo a entrar al agua, estaba fría, pero sobre su superficie se podía respirar.  
- Si - le sonrió tratando de verlo, pero sólo se veía una sombra borrosa.  
- Muy bien - siguió este - debemos salir de aquí - le dijo y a este le pareció divertido su acento, al parecer tenía problemas al pronunciar las eres, así que de ninguna forma era ni europeo ni americano - esta alcantarilla nos salvara, siempre y cuando los soldados no lleguen antes a la salida o no llueva más fuerte.  
- Perdona, pero ¿quién eres?  
- Un amigo - lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por el agua, esta le llegaba un poco más abajo de las axilas, por lo mismo les dificultaba el avanzar.  
- ¿No crees que deberíamos nadar? Iríamos más rápido.  
- No, el chapoteo alertaría a los soldados - le dijo - debemos tener cuidado o nos atraparan a todos.  
- ¿Quiénes son todos?  
- La resistencia - le dijo - somos de diferentes nacionalidades, pero luchamos por el mismo ideal, la libertad.  
- Entiendo, pero entonces, debimos salvar a más gente.  
- Cada cual tenía encargado rescatar una persona - le dijo con su extraño acento que al muchacho le daba cosquillas - yo debía rescatar a un trenzado castaño y de ojos bellos.  
- ¿Y supiste que era yo? - le dijo feliz que las sombras cubrieran su sonrojo por el piropo.  
- Eras la única persona que llevaba el pelo largo trenzado - le dijo y este se sintió decepcionado - así que supuse que tú eras Dúo Maxwell.  
- ¿Y si no lo fuera? - le preguntó intrigado.  
- Rescataría a la persona equivocada - le dijo con cierta indiferencia - y jamás conocería a la persona que.  
- ¿A la persona que qué? - insistió al ver que se callaba.  
- Tiene los ojos bonitos - terminó deteniéndolo pegándose a la pared del alcantarillado - los soldados buscan sobrevivientes.  
- ¿Nos buscarán en esta alcantarilla?  
- No lo creo, nuestros espías dicen que los de este batallón no conocen bien todos los rincones de la ciudad.  
- Pero si ellos remueven los escombros del edificio que incendiaron.  
- Nunca lo hacen, pero si llegasen a hacerlo, tardarían al menos un día y ello nos da tiempo para fugarnos.  
- Tengo frío - suspiró.  
- Se alejan, dicen que ha comenzado a nevar en la ciudad - le dijo preocupado - debemos arriesgarnos a irnos nadando o moriremos congelados antes de llegar al río - miró al trenzado - Supongo que sabes nadar ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto que sí - le dijo este divertido y lo siguió nadando intentando chapotear lo menos posible siguiendo lo mejor que podía la sombra del otro joven, le gustaría saber su nombre y su origen, el oírlo pronunciar de esa forma las eres y el leve arrastrar de sus palabras le producía un dulce cosquilleo en las entrañas ¿Cómo le podía gustar un muchacho al que jamás había visto¿Sería acaso por su manera de hablar o por el suave contacto de su mano en la suya? No lo sabía, ahora no había tiempo de averiguarlo, ya sería la hora en que conociera a ese joven que sentía era su otra mitad.  
Llegaron nadando hasta el punto en que el agua ya era demasiado baja como para seguir nadando, se veía a los costados pequeñas plataformas que le permitirían transitar hasta la salida.  
- Debemos hacerlo con cuidado - le dijo y lo ayudó a salir del agua - quítate las botas - te molestaran al caminar.  
- Pues me siento helado - se quejó tratando de escurrir un poco la ropa notando como una delgada capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrir el agua que corría por las alcantarillas - ¿seguirá nevando?  
- Ya lo sabremos, no falta mucho - le dijo tomándolo de la mano de nuevo y guiándolo hacia la salida.  
Dúo ahora lo vio recortado contra la luz del amanecer, era un poco más alto que él, el cabello totalmente desordenado, de color castaño, su piel con un leve color canela, o quizás era efecto de la luz, con una piel tan suave como la seda o al menos la sentía así en su mano, y sus ojos, ellos fueron los que más lo impresionaron, pese a ser típicos de un oriental, eran azules.  
- ¡Vigilen las salidas de las alcantarillas! - escucharon gritar a los soldados.  
- Diablos, alguien los alertó - dijo el oriental molesto y se asomó a la salida de la alcantarilla - no podemos subir, deberemos lanzarnos al río.  
- Si, señor - le sonrió y ambos se asomaron a la boca del alcantarillado.  
- ¡Allí hay dos! - y cientos de disparos cayeron sobre ellos.  
Dúo escuchó el gemido, pero el oriental ya estaba en el agua y él lo imitó tratando de nadar hacia él.  
- No, Dúo bonito, huye.  
- ¡No me iré sin ti! - le dijo.  
- Sigue la corriente y entrégales esto - le metió dentro de la camiseta lo que parecía ser un sobre resistente al agua - sálvate.  
- Pero ¿Y qué va a ser de ti? - gimió viendo que el agua junto al oriental se teñía de rojo.  
- Huye y sálvate, Dúo bonito - lo empujo hacia donde la corriente era más fuerte zambulléndose hacia el otro lado mientras las balas seguían cayendo sobre ellos.  
Dúo vio que ganaba distancia entre los soldados enemigos y su salvador, así que giró y comenzó a nadar a favor de la corriente sintiendo que el alma se le resquebrajaba, si el agua se había teñido de rojo era porque al asiático le había acertado al menos un tiro. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro con rabia e impotencia ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en quitarle a las personas que podría llegar a querer/

Dúo quitó los ojos del diario de su abuelo, su rostro bañado de lágrimas, sabía que él había sufrido mucho durante la guerra. Siendo apenas un niño perdió a sus padres, yendo a parar a un orfanato que regentaba un cura muy simpático, pero al comenzar la guerra, este había sido destruido y él había sido el único sobreviviente, así que había vivido en las calles, robando para comer, hasta que unos soldados de la resistencia lo encontraron y se puso a trabajar con ellos para vencer a los enemigos, al menos esa era la historia que siempre le había contado su abuelo, con excepción de aquella vez que cayeron en una emboscada y un hermoso ángel lo salvó. El abuelo no hablaba mucho de él, sus ojos se tornaban de un color extraño a su mera mención, por lo mismo la abuela se enfurecía y debían cambiar de tema, pero luego de morir el abuelo del que llevaba el nombre, había subido a la buhardilla a revisar sus antiguas cosas, allí encontró fotos del abuelo cuando era muchacho, poco mayor que él, se parecían mucho, el largo cabello castaño afirmado en una trenza, la misma cara, quizás hasta la misma estatura, luego otras fotos, pero su mirada era muy distinta, le faltaba el brillo anterior, así que quiso saber qué había pasado en esa época para que la alegría se escapara de sus ojos, aquel brillo que no regresó a sus ojos hasta después que nació su padre. Y encontró lo que parecía ser su diario, sólo que lo escribía como si no hubiese sido él su protagonista. Dejó a un lado el libro dejándolo marcado y siguió mirando las fotografías y allí encontró una foto distinta, en ella no estaba el abuelo, eran diez tipos muy dispares, pero uno de ellos tenía una pequeña figura a su alrededor, lo miró mejor y notó la diferencia, tenía los ojos rasgados, al más puro estilo oriental, sus cabellos eran desordenados y se notaba que su piel era un tanto más oscura que la de los demás, quizás aquel fuera quién había rescatado a su abuelo y por ello lo había destacado, aunque en la foto blanco y negro no se pudiera apreciar el color de sus ojos. ¿Sabría la abuela lo que aquel joven había significado para su abuelo y por ello se enojaba cuando lo mencionaban? Pero ¿sabría de la existencia de aquella fotografía? Lo más probable era que no o ya la habría destruido, bien sabía que era terriblemente celosa, a su madre jamás la aceptó y siempre que se veían peleaban.  
- Pobre abuelo, debe haberse sentido muy solito.

/La corriente lo arrastró varios kilómetros, o al menos eso le parecía, hasta donde un grupo de rebeldes lo ayudó a salir del agua, era el grupo más extraño que Dúo hubiese tenido la ocasión de conocer. Eran ocho o nueve hombres, no tenía ánimo de contar, que lo miraban preocupados. Uno de ellos dirigió su miraba hacia al río y luego movió la cabeza.  
- Espero que esté muerto y no en un campo de concentración - dijo el tipo, era bastante más alto que el trenzado, también era castaño, pero tenía un mechón sobre el ojo derecho, pero en el izquierdo se notaba que tenía un vívido color verde - esos son terribles con los espías.  
Dúo ni siquiera atinó a pensar en aquello, su corazón pedía a gritos que no desearan aquello, él deseaba que estuviese con vida, no en un campo de concentración, bien sabía como eran esos malditos con sus prisioneros, sino a salvo en cualquier lado. Tragó con dificultad y se sacó de debajo de sus ropas mojadas aquella información que el oriental pensaba era más valiosa que su vida, había sido lo que le había pedido antes de separarse.  
- Así que de todas maneras Heero cumplió su misión - dijo un muchacho rubio y de ojos color agua marina luego de revisar el contenido.  
Y Dúo suspiró, al menos ahora algo sabía de su misterioso salvador, se llamaba Heero, obviamente era un nombre nada de común, pero ¿qué nacionalidad tendría? Porque sus ojos rasgados lo señalaban lógicamente como un asiático, pero ¿de dónde exactamente?  
- Bueno, tendremos que averiguar si de verdad Yuy no cayó prisionero - dijo el primer muchacho - es una pieza esencial para la resistencia.  
- Pero primero démosle de comer a Dúo - le dijo el rubio sonriéndole amablemente al trenzado - recuerda que Heero lo fue a sacar ayer al atardecer de esa ratonera en que cayeron y ya casi es medio día, debe tener hambre y frío, con esas ropas mojadas y la nevada de anoche.  
Dúo se volteó a decirles que no se preocuparan por él, que mejor fueran por Heero, él estaba herido, pero nada pudo decir, el mundo a su alrededor se puso negro y perdió la conciencia.../

Dúo escuchó un ruido de la parte de abajo de donde estaba leyendo y dejó de leer, no quería que nadie supiera lo que había descubierto, así que guardó rápidamente las fotografías en la misma caja de metal en la que las encontró metiéndose todo bajo la chaqueta, las llevaría a su habitación y las revisaría con más calma. Además, así podría investigar en Internet respecto a Heero Yuy y si había descendientes de este, porque si su abuelo estaba triste era porque algo le había pasado a este, quizás debiera leer un poco más al respecto, pero era bastante obvio que no había tenido un final feliz para su historia o él no estaría en este momento ocultando la evidencia que su abuelo había encontrado el amor y lo había perdido.  
Salió de la buhardilla vigilando que nadie lo viera y caminó sigilosamente hacia su habitación, una vez en ella guardó tanto el libro como las fotografías en el cajón de su cómoda, pero al dejar la caja notó algo en lo que no había reparado antes, tenía un seguro por la parte inferior, una carta cayó de ella y la abrió con dedos temblorosos, la caligrafía era muy distinta a la que su abuelo utilizara en sus memorias, era bastante lógico que se la habían enviado, pero ¿quién? Quizás era de aquel joven llamado Heero. Tomando aire, la comenzó a leer con aprensión.

/Mi querido Dúo:  
Aquí estoy yo, prisionero y metido en una celda de un campo de concentración Nazi, me hubiese gustado volver a verte y saber sí de verdad tus ojos eran tan hermosos como me dijeron, aquel día tan solo vislumbré su brillo. Y tu sonrisa, con cuanta ansiedad he querido saber como es.  
Pensarás que es extraño, en esas pocas horas que pasamos juntos huyendo del enemigo, mi corazón te reconoció como su alma gemela, por eso es que he deseado tanto el volver a verte, aunque sea sólo por unos minutos, pero creo que ya es imposible, me han condenado a muerte por negarme a hablar con ellos en un idioma comprensible para ellos.  
Sé que para cuando leas esta nota ya habré muerto y que quizás jamás encuentres mi cuerpo, por lo mismo he escondido esta carta entre las fotografías que mis compañeros de seguro encontrarán entre mis cosas si es que llegan a este campo de concentración, pero deseaba hacerte saber de alguna forma que me enamoré de ti aún sin conocerte.  
¿Quién diría que lo que pudo ser una hermosa historia de amor se vio truncada aún antes de poder brotar? Y desgraciadamente para mí ha sido la peor de las verdades, encontrar el amor verdadero y la muerte tan lejos de mi pueblo natal, tan lejos de mi isla querida, solo espero que tú sigas con vida para cuando llegue la paz y desaparezcan los nazis.  
Te ama de todo corazón, Heero Yuy./

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo saltar sobresaltado, así que guardó con rapidez las cosas y se sentó en la mecedora junto a la ventana.  
- Dúo ¿se puede entrar? - le dijo su hermana.  
- Claro, pasa - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, no le diría a nadie lo que había descubierto hasta que estuviera completamente seguro que aquel joven había existido.  
- Te hemos buscado por toda la casa - lo regañó - y tú descansando aquí.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? - le dijo divertido, nadie lo buscaba a no ser que tuvieran algo que pedirle o hubiese pasado un percance.  
- La abuela está decidida a quemar todas las cosas que encuentre del abuelo, así que mamá la ha sacado por unas horas de la casa y quiere que busquemos todo aquello que queramos conservar del abuelo y lo escondamos.  
- Está bien, te ayudaré - le dijo pensando que quizás lo más interesante lo había escondido ya de la abuela.  
Se pasearon por la casa y Dúo volvió a subir a la buhardilla, ahora armado de una linterna y dos enormes bolsas, quizás encontrara algunas cosillas que se pudiera llevar a su departamento. Abriendo baúles y cajas selladas sacó unas cuantas cosas, pero algo llamó su atención, en una de las viejas maletas había una que tenía doble fondo y sacó un sobre de grueso papel manila, lo extrajo con cuidado y leyó lo que decía en una esquina en letra diminuta "Con amor a Dúo Maxwell, de Heero Yuy". Sorprendido, lo dejó caer, pero de inmediato lo recogió y lo metió en una de las bolsas, eso significaba que Heero no había muerto en el campo de concentración. Siguió con su búsqueda y encontró en uno de los baúles el uniforme de su abuelo, pero debajo de este, empaquetado con gran cuidado, había otro más, se notaba que había sido cuidado con mucho amor, porque estaba envuelto en tres coberturas de papel de seda además de la gruesa bolsa de plástico en el que había sido oculto. Suspiró, su abuelo había estado realmente enamorado de Heero Yuy o no habría conservado tantos recuerdos de él, pero ¿qué había pasado? Porque no había muerto en el campo de concentración como había creído en el principio, algo más debió de haber sucedido, o alguien se interpuso en su relación.  
- ¡Dúo, que la abuela y mamá deben de estar por llegar!  
- ¡Ya voy! - replicó guardando todas las cosas que ahora eran suyas, ya tendría tiempo de investigar un poco más en el asunto.

/Cinco días habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Heero, estaba angustiado, los demás le habían dicho que él era el más testarudo de todos los integrantes de la resistencia, que antes se suicidaba antes de entregar alguna clase de información respecto a sus compañeros, pero él esperaba que no hubiese tenido que llegar a tanto.  
- Sé que estás preocupado por Heero - le dijo el muchacho rubio que antes se le presentara como Quatre, él era árabe y americano, por eso tan distinto a los demás. También se enteró que era pareja del joven castaño de ojos verdes que se llamaba Trowa, quien era el segundo al mando de ese pequeño grupo de la resistencia e italiano por nacimiento. Al principio le había intrigado saber que era el segundo, pero Quatre le explicó que Heero era el cabecilla y mientras existiera la duda de su muerte, lo seguirían considerando igual - pero él es un tipo muy fuerte, estará bien.  
- Es que lo hirieron cuando nos tiramos al río - suspiró - y ellos ya me andaban buscando a mí por espionaje, quien sabe que le hagan los de la SS si lo atraparon.  
- Heero no va a decirles nada, estoy seguro.  
- Ellos lo van a torturar hasta que logren hacerlo hablar.  
- Aún si usaran drogas para obligarlo a hablar, no le van a sacar nada a no ser que alguno de ellos hable japonés.  
- ¡Quatre, hemos intervenido el radio de los nazis! - llegó diciendo otro de los hombres, aquel no quería decirle su nombre, decía que cuanto menos supiera de ellos era mejor - Trowa dice que vayas a traducirle lo que dicen porque hablan demasiado rápido para él.  
- Aquí hace mucha falta Heero - le dijo el rubio caminado rápidamente donde estaba su pareja - él habla fluidamente muchos idiomas, aunque el español y el inglés lo haga con acento.  
- Le suena muy... especial - terminó no queriendo decir sensual.  
- Quatre, sé que dicen algo de trasladar un prisionero a Auschwitz-Birkenau, pero lo demás no lo entiendo ni de asomo - le dijo Trowa.  
- Escuchemos - le dijo el rubio sentándose a oír atentamente lo que decían los nazis, Dúo también comprendía algunas palabras del alemán, pero era hablado con demasiada rapidez como para comprender bien - Comunican a Auschwitz-Birkenau que la SS tiene un prisionero al que ya han interrogado y que está siendo trasladado allá para que lo manden a la cámara de gases.  
- Pero ¿por qué?  
- Dicen que habla un idioma extraño, que suponen es japonés.  
- Pobre Yuy, va a morir allá.  
- ¡Debemos rescatarlo! - gimió Dúo molesto.  
- ¿Estás loco? Nadie ha conseguido jamás entrar en un campo de concentración como Auschwitz-Birkenau y salir con vida desde allí - le dijo otro de los hombres.  
- Tenemos una oportunidad - le dijo Trowa muy seguro - según nuestros informes los aliados están por atacar esa zona, así que podemos aprovechar que estarán distraídos para sacar a Heero de allí junto con muchos otros prisioneros - explicó el latino.  
Trowa extendió un mapa en la mesa de trabajo y señaló el lugar donde estaba el mencionado campo de concentración, cada uno tendría una labor específica que cumplir, pero deberían infiltrarse primero. Dúo aceptó gustoso ese papel, él era bueno pasando entre enemigos y saliendo de ellos sin que lo notaran, así que llegaría hasta su querido Heero, lo sacaría de allí y luego liberarían a los otros prisioneros./

Cerró los ojos cansado, había avanzado bastante en la lectura y ahora tenía otros datos más, la zona geográfica en que se había emplazado la resistencia a la que perteneció su abuelo, así como los nombres de otros de los soldados de ese grupo. En la foto había notado a aquel joven llamado Quatre, era bastante notorio entre todos ya que era el más pequeño de todos y siempre estaba de pie frente al joven llamado Trowa sonriendo pese a todo lo que debían de sufrir por ser homosexuales en un mundo tan machista. Sacó las cosas del sobre manila dejando a un lado el libro, ahora que estaba en casa podía darse todo el tiempo del mundo para revisar aquellas cosas. Encima de todo había una foto grande, allí estaba el joven japonés apoyado en el hombro de su abuelo mientras este le sonreía a la cámara. Ambos vestían de soldados al estilo francés, pero el japonés usaba boina y su abuelo casco, destacando que el primero pertenecía a las líneas de comando y el segundo a las tropas de asalto. La giró para verle la fecha y se sorprendió: "1 de enero de 1945, Frankfurt, Alemania" ¿En qué fecha se habrían conocido? La volvió a girar y se fijó en otro detalle, en las manos de su abuelo había un anillo igual que el que tenía Heero en su izquierda, clara señal que se consideraban pareja. La dejó a un lado y miró la otra foto, era el mismo Heero, pero mucho más delgado y a sus espaldas estaba lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una construcción Nazi, la giró para ver la fecha: "25 de mayo de 1944, Auschwitz-Birkenau, dos días después de mi rescate del campo de concentración.  
- Así que esto realmente sucedió, pero si él no murió en ese campo de concentración ¿qué pasó? Porque pasó más de seis meses con mi abuelo.  
Sacó una tercera fotografía, esta estaba en color sepia y se veía a todo el grupo brindando en una fiesta, su abuelo reía feliz en los brazos del japonés mientras el rubio llamado Quatre y su novio permanecían en el rincón más alejado del salón, la volteó y miró la fecha: "Frankfurt, 25 de diciembre de 1944, en el séptimo mes aniversario de nuestro amor"  
Y del mismo tipo seguían las fotografías, en algunos salían todos, en algunas sólo ellos dos, pero en todas se veían inmensamente felices.  
- La abuela no debió saber de estas fotos y no habrían llegado a mis manos - las dejó a un lado y algo cayó al suelo, era un pequeño paquetito de terciopelo negro, curioso como era, lo abrió y descubrió los mismos anillos que viera en la primera foto. Removió las fotos y se encontró con un grupo de cartas amarradas por una cinta de seda color azul y una nota encima: "La cinta es del mismo color de sus ojos, y estas son sus cartas, las conservo como recuerdo de todo lo que fuimos y no pudimos ser. Sé que me pidió que las quemara, pero jamás lo podré hacer, mi alma ardería en el infierno antes de llegar a tamaña herejía, ojalá Heero me perdone por conservarlas"

/25 de agosto de 1945.  
Mi querido Dúo:  
Te escribo desde mi casa en Berlín Oriental, sabes bien que no he podido viajar a Estados Unidos a reunirme contigo, no porque yo no quisiera, que no daría yo por estar en tus brazos tal como me exiges, pero ya van tres veces que me niegan la visa para ir a tu país si yo no reniego de mi nacionalidad japonesa, creo que aún no perdonan a mi gente por lo de Pearl Harbor, como si yo hubiese tenido algo que ver en aquello, si yo estaba aquí en Europa ayudando a los aliados.  
Con respecto a lo otro ¿por qué haz puesto en duda el amor que siento por ti? Quien debería dudar soy yo, me dejaste aquí clavado sin darme siquiera una explicación de tu marcha y he sido capaz de comprender que necesitabas tiempo para explicarle a tu familia lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, en especial porque sé que estás un poco confundido con eso que soy de una nacionalidad enemiga. Lamentablemente, me doy cuenta que la situación no tendrá pronto mejoría y que me quieren enviar a Japón como prisionero, por mucho que los líderes de la resistencia francesa estén luchando por mí.  
En fin, espero que estés bien y que pronto podamos vernos y volver a ser uno como hemos sido hasta ahora. Te amo mucho.  
Heero Yuy./

Cambió la hoja, era extraño, sentía como si Heero estuviera allí, mirando su accionar, como si esperara reencontrarse con su amor.

/25 de septiembre de 1945.  
Mi querido Dúo:  
¿Por qué diablos tardas tanto en responderme? Aquí estoy, encerrado en una celda de nuevo, ya es la tercera vez que me acusan de estar espiando, cuando lo único que hacía era buscar información tuya, pero me he llevado una desagradable sorpresa al ver los periódicos norteamericanos que aquí llegan con bastante retraso ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú mismo que estabas comprometido con esa chica¿Acaso pensabas que iba a montarte una escena de celos tipo Otelo?  
Por cierto, en tu carta me dices muchas cosas, pero nada en especial, ni siquiera si me amas todavía. Sé que sueno desesperado, pero es que verdaderamente lo estoy, dime que no es cierto que amas a esa chica y yo encontraré la manera de ir a tu lado, pero si no es así, dejaré que me regresen a Japón e iré a un nuevo campo de concentración ¿De qué me sirve vivir si tu ya no me amas?  
Te amaré siempre.  
Heero Yuy./

- Ahora sí que no le entiendo, si mi abuelo lo amaba tanto como para conservar tantos recuerdos de su persona¿por qué no luchó por su amor?  
Dejó las cartas a un lado y volvió a buscar el libro, quizás allí hubiese una explicación, aunque tendría que saltarse algunas partes, no quería darse la lata de leer las explicaciones que su abuelo daba de como habían rescatado a Heero del campo de concentración, él quería saber que había pasado que una relación que en las fotos se veía tan bonita había muerto sin florecer, o la flor se había marchitado por algo.

/Hasta hoy, 25 de diciembre de 1944, había estado escribiendo mis memorias de forma impersonal, pero ahora las tomaré más en serio.  
Heero y yo hemos cumplido siete meses juntos y junto con el resto del grupo lo hemos celebrado en grande, en especial porque hoy es navidad. Estamos en Alemania, es cierto, pero es que los nazis son tan idiotas que dudamos nos busquen en su propio territorio y así tenemos un poco de paz mientras esperamos los resultados de los movimientos aliados.  
En estos momentos Heero duerme como angelito, mientras escribo le echo una mirada, es tan guapo y sensual, me gusta cuando él me dice Dúo bonito al acabar, o cuando se sienta y me pone sobre su regazo para que nos miremos a los ojos mientras lo hacemos, es tan... hermoso sentirlo así, tan dentro, tan mío, se me olvida quien soy, el pasado, el presente y el futuro cuando él me besa, siento que exploto y él me vuelve a construir con sus caricias.  
He estado pensando en nuestro futuro, sé que en América nunca van a aceptar nuestra relación, pero es mejor que vayamos a vivir allá, en mi país hay más oportunidades de trabajo y siendo mi Heero un joven tan versátil, de seguro consigue empleo pronto./

Dúo suspiró, al menos ahora podría buscar con más precisión lo que quería, así que avanzó hasta encontrar una fecha aproximada a la primera carta que su abuelo había guardado de Heero Yuy.

/20 de julio de 1945.  
Creo que he cometido el peor error de mi vida al aceptar que me manden de regreso a América, quizás debí preguntar primero si me podía llevar a Heero conmigo antes de tomar el boleto, pero estaba tan contento de volver a pisar mi suelo natal, que no lo pensé. Ya estaba en la casita que comparto con mi amado cuando se me ocurrió abrir el sobre, sólo estaba mi boleto y mi visa de retorno, pero para Heero no había nada. Fui en varias ocasiones a la embajada y no me dieron ninguna solución, sólo que si yo le conseguía un trabajo a él lo podrían dejar entrar, así que preparé mis maletas y le dije lo que creí sería una mentira blanca a mi amado.  
Por supuesto, Heero no ha dicho nada ni me ha reclamado porque me voy sin él cuando le prometí que nos iríamos juntos, pero ya tendré, quizás, la oportunidad de tenerlo para siempre conmigo.  
Dúo Maxwell./

/30 de julio de 1945.  
Al fin he llegado a América, nos han desembarcado en Nueva York, mi país está muy cambiado, o quizás he sido yo quien ha cambiado mucho en estos cinco años que he estado ausente, realmente no lo sé. De todas maneras voy a tomar el tren a mi pueblito natal para ver si por allá encuentro trabajo para mí y para Heero, fui soldado de asalto, pero sé algo de mecánica, aprendí a armar y desarmar motores de tanques, así que quizás consiga trabajo de mecánico. El paisaje que pasa delante de mis ojos es tan distinto del que nos acompañó este último año, aún recuerdo las primeras noches que cuidé a Heero, tenía muchas pesadillas, a cuantos inocentes vio morir en Auschwitz-Birkenau, algunos de hambre, otros electrocutados y otros en las cámaras de gases, en una de las cuales encontré a mi amor al borde de la muerte, si de solo acordarme me dan escalofríos, se aferraba a mi llorando, recordaba aquellos cuerpos desnudos, flacos hasta los huesos, de mujeres, hombres y niños que fueron ultimados sólo por ser judíos, incluso hasta un bebé murió allí, creo que eso fue lo que más lo afectó. Sin embargo, cuando los aliados consiguieron vencer al káiser, nosotros fuimos tomados prisioneros y encarcelados por separado. Trowa murió en los brazos de Quatre, quien se volvió loco ya que justo esa tarde llegó la prueba que él era medio americano, pero ello no evitó que su pareja, que era Italiano, fuera tratado con dureza. También Heero ha sido tratado mal por mi gente, pero yo había peleado a puños y patadas por su seguridad, hasta que los líderes franceses llegaron con nosotros y nos liberaron diciendo que formábamos parte de sus tropas, por lo que Trowa recibió una sepultura digna y Quatre, convertido en un mar de lágrimas, una condecoración. Por supuesto, apenas este pudo, se desapareció de Alemania y no volvimos a saber de él.  
Te contaré luego como me va con lo del trabajo, el tren se está llenando y no quiero que alguien lea estas líneas.  
Dúo Maxwell./

/5 de agosto de 1945.  
He encontrado el trabajo que quería y necesitaba para poder traerme a Heero a mi casa, aunque todavía vivo en una habitación rentada en una casa de una familia que conocí hace muchos años, antes que me diera la locura por vagar y me fuera de polizón en un barco a Europa. Sé que su hija está un poco enamorada de mí, yo le he dicho que amo a alguien más, pero no me atrevo a confesarle nada más, su padre es el vicario y es sumamente estricto, si llega a enterarse que soy homosexual, me echa a patadas de la casa, me quedaré sin trabajo y sin posibilidades de traerme a mi amor.  
Por cierto ayer le he mandado una carta a Heero contándole que tengo un trabajo esperando por él, pero hoy pasó algo que no me esperaba, la madre de Hilde hizo una gran fiesta porque ella estaba de cumpleaños y me ha presentado como el prometido de su hija, diablos, no quiero que Heero se entere ¿y si se enoja y no se viene a vivir conmigo? De todas maneras le he mostrado a Hilde el anillo con el cual Heero y yo nos hicimos pareja y ella me ha dicho que en cuanto su rival este frente a ella, se quitará del camino, cuando le vuelva a escribir a mi Heero, le diré la verdad.  
Dúo Maxwell./

Estaba cansado de leer, había algo que no le cuadraba, según las cartas de Heero, este había esperado con ansias la noticia que le permitiera viajar al lado de su amado, pero en la segunda carta le reclamaba por no poder hacerlo. Se saltó varias hojas hasta encontrar una posterior a la última carta que había leído.

/5 de septiembre de 1945.  
Hoy he recibido una carta de Heero en que me reclama por mi supuesto compromiso con Hilde, pero no sé como explicarle la situación, ni decirle que todavía lo amo, nunca pensé que el control sobre mí llegase a ser tanto que el papá de Hilde interceptara mis cartas en el correo (uno de sus fieles trabaja allí y le entrega las cartas) y las leyera antes de remitírselas. Había pensado en ir a la ciudad vecina a mandarlas, pero también he notado que me vigilan, nunca estoy solo, excepto cuando voy al baño o estoy encerrado en mi cuarto.  
Hace unos días le dije a la mamá de Hilde que quizás fuera mejor que fuera a vivir a otro lado, por eso de las malas lenguas, pero se ha puesto brava y me ha dicho que estoy tratando de eludir el matrimonio.  
Y es por eso que no le digo nada concreto a Heero, no quiero meterme y meterlo en problemas, pero no me gusta nada que Heero esté de nuevo, y por tercera vez, en una celda acusado de espía, pero menos me gusta aquello que se vaya a dejar mandar de regreso a su país a un campo de concentración ¿no sufrió lo suficiente cuando estuvo en Auschwitz-Birkenau?  
Dúo Maxwell/  
/25 de septiembre de 1945.  
Querido Dúo:  
Cuando recibas la presente carta estaré casado, sé que no comprenderás por qué lo hago, pero estoy completamente destrozado por tu abandono, me dejaste para lo que decías sería buscar un lugar para los dos, sin embargo, cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que el amor que me profesabas era sólo efecto de la guerra, por haberme arriesgado a morir por ti en aquel incendio. Me caso con Relena sólo porque es la única manera que no me manden a un campo de concentración en Japón, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que me enfermé estando en prisión, así que pronto me trasladaré a Luxemburgo, su padre es el rey allí y su hermano es su principal heredero.  
Sé que todo esto es una auténtica locura, pero quiero que sepas que m corazón te seguirá perteneciendo hasta el fin de mis días y que he sido lo bastante hombre para decirle a ella que tuve una relación muy estrecha contigo, me ha comprendido y no me ha pedido nada a cambio de su protección, pero por respeto a ella me he quitado la argolla y te la remito, aunque esto me duela tanto en el pecho que apenas vea lo que escribo en medio de las lágrimas que me resquebrajan el alma.  
Espero que ahora seas verdaderamente feliz, que ella sea capaz de darte todas aquellas cosas que yo jamás pude darte, que ella pueda poner en el alma tuya aquel calor que no pude colocar.  
Y te pido un último favor, amor mío, destruye todos los recuerdos que tengas de mí, no quiero que esto arruine tu felicidad, aunque sea mi agonía.  
Heero Yuy./

Dúo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, todo aquello parecía ser un error, sus bisabuelos habían interferido para conseguirle a su hija un esposo "aceptable", que por añadidura era héroe de guerra, pero habían construido su familia por sobre una mentira robándole la alegría a su abuelo. Cambió las hojas buscando la fecha aproximada en que su abuelo debió recibir aquella carta, de seguro se sentiría su dolor tal como se sentía el de Heero.

/5 de octubre de 1945.  
No puedo creerlo, Heero se ha casado con alguien más, me quiero morir, más cuando ahora tengo en mis manos los dos anillos que significarían nuestro amor eterno, acompañado de una carta en la que puedo palpar el mismo dolor que yo estoy viviendo, que no puedo exteriorizar ya que los padres de Hilde, desde que me llegó esta carta, me vigilan más que antes.  
¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora? De una u otra forma siempre la felicidad se ha escapado de mis manos por más que he tratado de retenerla, ahora sólo queda lo que viví entre sus brazos, cuando sus labios rozaban los míos y me dormía apoyado contra su pecho, escuchando como su corazón lentamente retomaba su ritmo normal.  
Y estoy sentado frente a mi ventana escribiendo estas líneas mientras oscurece, quisiera que la noche me llevara con ella y me librara del dolor de saber que nunca más volveré a ver a Heero, que él tendrá otra familia, que cuando tenga pesadillas no seré yo quien lo abrace, que cuando necesite del calor de un cuerpo, no será el mío quien se lo dé.  
Y dejaré que las lágrimas me ahoguen, ya no habrá felicidad para mi, he perdido el alma, el amor y las ganas de vivir.  
Dúo Maxwell./

Dúo se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y sacó un pañuelo desechable de su cajón, aquello era verdaderamente triste, ambos estaban ahogados de dolor, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada para salvar su amor, estaban demasiado lejos.

"25 de octubre de 1995.  
Mi querido Dúo:  
Ya sé que han pasado cincuenta años desde la última vez que nos vimos, hoy recuerdo mi última carta y me pregunto si recuerdas lo que alguna vez fuimos. Yo nunca te olvidé, sólo espero que esta carta no te cause problemas con tu esposa, de la mía no te preocupes, Relena falleció el año pasado y me ha costado retomar mi vida, en especial porque Miliardo, el hermano de Relena, no ha tenido hijos varones, por lo que el mío se ha vuelto el más próximo heredero al trono de Luxemburgo.  
Bueno, lo que quería decirte:  
Quiero volver a verte ¿sería posible un reencuentro? Sé que ambos debemos de haber cambiado mucho en tanto tiempo, yo apenas tenía 19 años cuando nos conocimos y ahora tengo setenta, pero estoy seguro que donde vea tus ojos hermosos te reconoceré.  
¿Qué me dices? Allí está mi teléfono si quieres comunicarte conmigo, yo iré muy pronto a Washington D. C. Por asuntos de negocios de la familia con Alexander, quizás podamos vernos allí si no es mucho problema para ti.  
Te querrá siempre.  
Heero Yuy./

Dúo se sorprendió, hace diez años el abuelo hizo un viaje misterioso a la capital y regresó con una cara de satisfacción absoluta que amargo mucho a la abuela, nunca dijo a qué había ido ni con quien se había reunido ¿sería con su amor? Quizás por ello quería la abuela destruir todos los recuerdos del abuelo.  
Pasó a las ultimas hojas del diario del abuelo, había un desfase de 50 años en él, no había escrito desde que contara su reacción a la carta de Heero.

/30 de octubre de 1995.  
Hoy ha sido uno de los días más maravillosos de mi vida, una que sé que ya se me va, pero al fin he vuelto a ver a Heero, sigue casi igual que la última vez que lo vi, solo tiene el cabello blanco, pero sigue tan hermoso como lo recordaba, me ha traído un regalo, espero que Hilde jamás lo encuentre, se enfurece cada vez que recuerda que jamás fue la dueña de mi corazón aunque "se quitara la competencia del medio.  
¿Cómo sé lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo? Al parecer ella jamás supo que había sido ladrón en los primeros años de mi vida, aunque creo habérselo dicho en más de una ocasión, así fue como encontré su diario y descubrí que ella había instigado a sus padres para que me obligaran a casarme con ella.  
Por cierto, el regalo que Heero me trajo es mi uniforme de la guerra, claro que ya ni llorando me queda, pero es un bonito recuerdo, pero lo mejor es que el suyo, boina incluida, también me pertenece ahora.  
¿Cómo es posible que todavía me ame pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que destruyeron nuestro amor? Y sin embargo, yo también lo amo con la misma fuerza con que lo amé en esa época. Quizás estemos más maduros, pero el verlo me trajo la misma emoción que cuando era un muchacho.  
Sé que ya n volveré a escribir aquí, este era el diario de mis días junto a Heero, uno que estuvo cayado por muchos años, pero que ahora se silenciará para siempre, nuestras vidas al fin se han solucionado por caminos tan lejanos y distantes como el día de la noche, pero no por ello dejaremos de amarnos.  
Dúo Maxwell./

Dúo dejó el libro a un lado, hacía dos noches que no dormía bien soñando con aquellas cosas que leyera en el diario del abuelo, si era cierto que la abuela era la culpable de la ruptura de aquel amor, ella debía sentirse terrible ahora ya que su abuelo jamás fue feliz a su lado.  
Un sonido en la puerta de su departamento lo hizo regresar a la tierra, ordenó un poco las cosas que había dispersado por su cama y se fue abrir.  
- ¿Eres Dúo Maxwell, verdad? - le dijo su visitante quitándose los lentes oscuros del rostro - soy Heero Yuy.  
- Dios, eres igualito - dejó salir sorprendido.  
- Ah, veo que sabes de la existencia de mi abuelo - suspiró - ¿puedo pasar?  
- Oh, perdona mi grosería, adelante - lo dejó entrar, aquel joven era igual al Heero de las fotos del abuelo, sólo que a color - me sorprendiste, es todo.  
- He venido porque mi abuelo quiere volver a ver al tuyo antes de morir, pero no he podido localizarlo - le dijo este.  
- Mi abuelo murió la semana pasada - le informó - toma asiento ¿quieres algo de beber?  
- ¿Por qué no se nos avisó de su fallecimiento?  
- Quizás porque no sabíamos de ustedes, apenas hace unos días, revisando las cosas del abuelo descubrí la existencia de Heero Yuy y que había sido parte de la resistencia y hasta hoy sé como localizarlo.  
- El abuelo se va a sentir muy mal cuando se entere de esto, deseaba tanto poder estar entre sus brazos cuando dejara este mundo.  
- Mi abuelo debe de haber deseado lo mismo, pero mi abuela jamás lo hubiese permitido - suspiró - pero no me has dicho si te sirvo algo.  
- No suelo beber nada, pero creo que ahora necesito algo fuerte - aceptó.  
- Sólo tengo vino añejo - se disculpó - no he ido de comprar últimamente, la muerte del abuelo me ha afectado bastante.  
- No hay problema, aún debo conducir de regreso a la ciudad a buscar una habitación en el hotel.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Estaba revisando las cosas que pude rescatar de la SS de mi abuela, hay muchas cosas que tal vez te gustaría ver - ofreció - tengo una habitación de huéspedes.  
- No quisiera ser una molestia para ti.  
- Oh, no lo serás, al abuelo le agradaría que tuviera bajo mi techo al nieto de la persona a la que más amó - le sonrió.  
- De acuerdo - accedió - iré por mis cosas al auto.  
- Ok, yo arreglaré tu habitación mientras tanto - le dijo y lo vio salir, vaya, quizás ahora el destino quisiera arreglar las cosas por medio de ellos. Movió la cabeza negativamente - estás loco, Dúo Maxwell.  
- Y bastante, si hablas solo - bromeó el ojiazul.  
- No tardaste nada - dijo sonrojado terminado de tender la cama.  
- No traje mucho, no pienso quedarme más de dos o tres días.  
- Es una pena, pienso que podemos llegar a ser amigos.  
- Tal vez el viaje no haya sido tan en vano - dijo Heero sentándose en la cama dejando la maleta a un lado - podrías viajar a Luxemburgo conmigo, quizás el verte le dé algún consuelo a mi abuelo por la perdida de su amado.  
- Si consigues una visa, quizás te pueda acompañar - lo miró.  
- Te olvidas con quien hablas - le dijo poniéndose de pie - deja eso en mis manos, me haré cargo de la visa y tus pasajes.  
- No creo que a la abuela le guste mucho - suspiró - en fin, en parte es su culpa, ella quiso quedarse con el abuelo separándolo del tuyo a la fuerza.  
- ¿Qué has descubierto?  
- Bueno, que las cartas que mi abuelo le mandaba en el tiempo que recién volvió a América eran interceptadas antes que salieran del país, por eso tu abuelo jamás supo que él le había conseguido un trabajo aquí y que con ello se podía venir con él.  
- Yo tengo las cartas que le enviaba tu abuelo al mío ¿qué tal si las revisamos?  
- Las tengo en mi habitación, si me esperas... - dijo pero Heero lo siguió - tengo muy desordenado - intentó evitar que entrara pero este se sentó en su cama tomando las fotografías.  
- Mi abuelo también tiene estas fotos - le dijo - pero están escritas por Dúo.  
- Aquí están las cartas - le dijo sentándose a su lado, algo raro le pasaba ¿sería qué, como dicen, la sangre lo tiraba hacia él? - son sólo cuatro las que tengo, si había más, mi abuela las hizo desaparecer.  
- Sí, es la letra de mi abuelo - dijo mirándolas un poco - había tanto dolor en ellas como en cada recuerdo que el abuelo hace del tuyo.  
- Y este diario mi abuelo lo escribió de una forma bastante extraña, al principio lo hace como si se tratase de una novela, quizás en ese momento pensó que eso sería, sin un final feliz, pero luego de rescatar a tu abuelo de Auschwitz-Birkenau habla en primera persona como si creyera que al fin va a ser feliz - se lo entregó.  
- La letra es diferente a la de las cartas que le mandó al abuelo - sacó las cartas del bolsillo - se da muchas vueltas y no dice nada.  
- Es... es la letra de mi abuela - dijo sorprendido - el abuelo sabía que sus cartas eran interceptadas pero jamás pensó que ella las cambiaba para herir a su rival - dijo leyendo un poco de la primera - estaba tan decidida a quedarse con él, que no trepidó en hacerle daño.  
- Supongo que lo de ellos ya no tiene remedio, en especial porque tu abuelo ya no está aquí y no vale la pena reabrir las viejas heridas.  
- Tengo algo más - le dijo tomando la bolsita y sacando los anillos - mi abuelo los guardó junto con las cartas de tu abuelo, así que supongo son los mismos que en su diario señala son la promesa de su amor.  
- Y mi abuelo me dio esto, dijo que él estaría feliz de saber que la conservaba - le mostró una cruz de plata que colgaba de su muñeca - dice que fue lo único que lo hizo mantener la cordura cuando estaba en Auschwitz-Birkenau, se le había caído a tu abuelo cuando se arrojaron al río para escapar de los nazis.  
- No he leído bien el diario del abuelo - admitió - cuando encontré las cartas y las fotografías y supe que tu abuelo no había muerto en aquel campo de concentración, comencé a saltarme páginas y leer solo lo cercano a las cartas.  
- Bueno, podremos leerlo a fondo entre los dos mientras llenamos el resto con los datos que nos dé mi abuelo ¿no crees?  
- ¿No será doloroso para él revivir todos aquellos recuerdos?  
- Haremos una novela de amor con un final feliz para ellos, aunque no sea cierto, de seguro le alegrará pensar que así pudo ser.  
- Por cierto, mi abuelo menciona a otros soldados de esa resistencia.  
- Rescribiremos la historia completa - le aseguró.  
Un nuevo ruido en la puerta los sacó de su concentración y Dúo se enfadó, ese no era su día, al menos el que le había interrumpido antes era un hermoso ángel ¿quién molestaría ahora, un demonio?  
- Te ves molesto, Dúo querido - le dijo su hermana y supo que lo que había sospechado antes era cierto.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le dijo fastidiado, ella no lo iba a buscar a no ser que quisiera algo, generalmente dinero.  
- Bueno, hermano bonito, es que tengo un problemilla, no, no es dinero - le dijo al ver que se echaba la mano al bolsillo - sólo quiero quedarme esta noche aquí - le pidió.  
- Mal día se te ocurrió venir a quedarte - le dijo - lo siento, Diana, no puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, tengo un invitado.  
- ¿Qué¿Y donde se supone que voy a dormir esta noche?  
- En casa de la abuela - le dijo desentendiéndose de ella.  
- Oh, no, la abuela está con un ataque surtido, se ha peleado hasta con papá por una tontería, creo que le llegó una carta de condolencia por la muerte del abuelo de parte de algunos ex miembros de la resistencia a la que perteneció el abuelo ¿recuerdas que ella siempre decía que eran puros cuentos del abuelo? Pues resulta que eran ciertos - miró hacia atrás de Dúo - ¿se puede saber quién ese ángel que está allí? Te lo tenías bien calladito ¿eh, Duyin?  
- No me llames así - le dijo molesto - y él es.  
- Heero Yuy - se presentó abrazando por detrás a Dúo - y he venido a buscar a tu hermano, nos iremos a Luxemburgo dentro de unos días.  
- Ah, pillín, no es que no tengas una habitación desocupada, sino que no quieres tener testigos de tus aventuras nocturnas ¿eh? - se rió - está bien me regreso a casa, que pasen una buena noche, no les deseo dulces sueños ya que dudo que lo hagan - se rió y se fue corriendo.  
- ¡Diana! - la llamó intentando seguirla - Heero - le reclamó y este lo soltó, pero ya era tarde, del auto de su hermana sólo se veía el polvo - ¿qué es lo que pretendes? Ahora toda mi familia se va a enterar que estás aquí y van a creer que eres mi pareja - le recriminó.  
- ¿Importa demasiado lo que piense de ti tu familia?  
- Mi familia no dirá nada, mi madre sabe hace mucho que soy gay y mi padre lo ha aceptado bastante bien, pero a mi abuela ni siquiera se lo he insinuado ¿Te imaginas lo que va a pasar si ella menciona tu nombre? Si mi abuela interceptó las cartas de mi abuelo, sabe el nombre del verdadero amor de este y te llamas igual.  
- Dúo, debemos reparar el pasado y buscar un futuro mejor en la verdad.  
- Volvamos adentro, prepararé algo de comer - suspiró cansado, menudo lío en el que Heero lo había metido.

Tal como Dúo había temido, a primera hora de la mañana su madre había llamado y prácticamente lo había obligado a aceptar su invitación a comer llevando con él a su amigo, la familia debía conocer a su pareja Dúo había preguntado sobre lo que le había dicho Diana, pero al parecer la loca de su hermana no se había acordado del nombre del muchacho, sólo que este estaba muy acaramelado con su hermano y que este no la había recibido porque perturbaría sus actividades nocturnas.  
Y ahí estaba preparando el desayuno pensando en si despertaba a Heero o si esperaba que bajara para comunicarle que la familia deseaba conocerlo en pleno, ahora tenía oficialmente un novio, pero si ni siquiera sabía sí el también era gay, pero él era un príncipe ¿no se suponía que debía dejar descendencia?  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Dúo? - le dijo entrando en la cocina en pijamas.  
- Mamá llamó, quiere que te lleve a almorzar para conocerte.  
- Y estás asustado de lo que pueda pasar - le dijo tomando su trenza.  
- Si, ellos no saben del pasado del abuelo, pero mi abuela si, podría ser terrible para ella ver la imagen de aquel que fue su más terrible rival por el amor de mi abuelo, y más cuando le arrebatas al otro Dúo de su vida.  
Heero lo abrazó con ternura tratando de calmarlo, quizás para el trenzado era un choque terrible hacer que el pasado se enfrentara con el presente, pero era algo que le debían a sus abuelos, por el amor que se truncó.  
- Perdóname, pero es algo que debemos hacer - le dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pijama la bolsita de terciopelo - unamos lo que otros destruyeron.  
- Heero, yo... - le dijo temeroso mirando el anillo que el castaño ponía en su dedo anular - no sé sí esté bien.  
- Dúo¿a qué es lo que le temes tanto? - le dijo poniendo en su mano el otro anillo para que se lo colocara - dices que no es el qué dirán, entonces ¿qué es? - le levantó el rostro - tendrás todo lo que quieras a mi lado.  
- Pero es que no te conozco - intentó protestar.  
- Nos conocemos más de lo que crees, Dúo mío - lo besó en la frente - confía en mí, pase lo que pase saldremos adelante.  
- De acuerdo - suspiró y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda - pero si algo sale mal, será tu culpa.  
Heero le sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de sentarse a desayunar, él estaba seguro que todo saldría bien.

El automóvil rentado de Heero se detuvo frente al portón de la casa de sus abuelos, allí, en un destartalado letrero, decía con letras toscamente labradas Señores Maxwell. Heero abrió la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para ayudar a su novio y sonrió para darle ánimo al incómodo trenzado.  
- Trata de mantener la calma, si que estuvieras a punto de ir al patíbulo - le sonrió abrazándolo - todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.  
- Claro, tú todo seguro allí, porque no es tu familia a la que vamos a enfrentar.  
- Pero estas actuando como si me fueras a presentar ante un pelotón de fusilamiento - se burló divertido - quisiera saber cómo te vas a poner cuando conozcas a la mía.  
- ¿También deberé enfrentarme a la tuya?  
- Vamos - le dijo jalándolo del brazo hacia la casa, pero antes de golpear la puerta se abrió de golpe - Buenas tardes - dijo educadamente.  
- Así que eres el novio de Dúo - le sonrió la mujer, de seguro la madre del trenzado, tenía el cabello castaño claro bastante largo, unos ojos de un delicado color violeta, igual que los de su hijo y se veía frágil, se dijo Heero - bienvenido a la familia.  
- Gracias, Señora, pero su hijo tiene miedo que me coman - lo atrajo hacia su costado - no se pone así siempre ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto que no, ya se le pasará.  
- Espero que sí, este no es el Dúo del que me enamoré - le sonrió y el trenzado se sonrojó violentamente.  
- Heero, por favor - le dijo avergonzado.  
- Te viene bien el color en tus mejillas - le dijo este dándole un suave beso sobre una de ellas - vamos, debemos superar la prueba más terrible.  
El padre de Dúo guardaba un cierto parecido con él, según notó Heero, pero tenía el cabello corto y bien peinado, a su lado estaba Diana que se sonrió maliciosa al verlo llegar tomados de la mano y de espaldas a ellos estaba una mujer mayor, sus cabellos ahora grises seguramente antes fueron negros azulados, de aspecto frágil, pero Heero no se iba a dejar engañar, ella había destruido a su abuelo y eso no lo iba a perdonar.  
- Dúo está nervioso por traerme a conocer a su familia - sonrió - no quiero imaginarme como se va a poner cuando lo lleve a Luxemburgo a conocer a la mía - agregó y vio que la mujer se volteaba hacia ellos furiosa.  
- Diana no recordaba tu nombre - le sonrió el padre de Dúo.  
- Heero Yuy - le sonrió mirando de reojo a la mujer - mi abuelo conoció al de Dúo cuando estaban en Europa, formaban parte de una de las resistencias en los límites de Alemania - le informó - así fue como conocí a Dúo.  
- ¿Eres nieto de Heero Yuy? - dijo ella prácticamente gritando.  
- Así es, señora - le dijo este esperando su reacción.  
- ¡Fuera de mi casa, no te acerques a mi nieto! - comenzó a gritar lanzándose contra él enfurecida.  
- Mamá, no puedes echarlo de aquí así - el padre de Dúo trató de calmarla.  
- ¡Ese hombre destruyó a tu padre y su nieto destruirá a tu hijo!  
- Abuela, estás desvariando - le dijo Diana.  
- Creo, Dúo, que es mejor que nos vayamos - le dijo Heero muy calmado, la mujer obviamente sí era culpable.  
- ¡No me vas a quitar a mi nieto!  
- ¿Tal como usted le quitó el otro Dúo a mi abuelo? - le dijo molesto rodeando a Dúo - vamos, Dúo, o voy a perder la paciencia y decir lo que no debo.  
- Maldito desgraciado - dijo la mujer y tomó de la pared una antigua escopeta apuntando sobre él - nadie me va a quitar a los míos ¿Me oyes¡Nadie! - y presionó el gatillo, pero Dúo alcanzó a quitar a Heero del medio, dicen que las armas las carga el diablo, así que no se fiaba.  
El disparo de la escopeta fue muy bullicioso, hacía muchos años que nadie usaba aquella viejísima arma, así que reventó soltando esquirlas de metal para todos lados, pero una de ellas dio en el brazo de Heero y la abuela salió despedida hacia atrás golpeándose la nuca, cosa que la hizo perder el sentido.  
- Sabía que algo así iba a pasar - se quejó Dúo revisando el brazo de su novio con cuidado - sabíamos ya que mi abuela era una mujer de armas tomar.  
- Ten cuidado - le dijo apretando los dientes - creo que hay un trozo de metal en mi carne - se quejó.  
- La viejita sí que está loca - dijo Diana regresando a la sala con un botiquín mientras sus padres revisaban a la anciana - pretendía matarte, será por el parecido que cree que eres el abuelo.  
- Dime una cosa, Heero, ella hablaba de tu abuelo ¿lo conoció?  
- No, mi abuelo sólo viajó hace diez años a América y vino con mi padre, creo que le dio un regalo al Señor Maxwell, pero no vino aquí.  
- Entonces ¿por qué ese odio tan repentino hacia ti? - dijo la mamá de Dúo - aunque debo admitir que a mí jamás me ha aceptado.  
- Bueno, supongo que debemos contarles - dijo Dúo sacando del botiquín unas pinzas esterilizadas - Heero, esto te va a doler - le advirtió y sacó el pedazo de metal del brazo - feo corte - le dijo usando un poco se sutura cubriendo la herida luego con una gasa y cinta adhesiva antes de improvisar un vendaje.  
- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que deben contarnos?  
- Bueno, que la abuela consideraba que Heero Yuy abuelo era un rival por el amor de mi abuelo - le dijo Dúo dándole un beso en el hombro a Heero - y por lo mismo no ha de querer a Heero nieto.  
- Pero es una locura - dijo Diana - el abuelo jamás se habría casado con ella, a no ser que él fuera el ángel que lo salvó de la muerte en la guerra - dijo entrecerrando los ojos - recuerdo que cada vez que lo mencionaba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la voz se le quebraba. Es él ¿verdad?  
- Si, ellos fueron novios durante la guerra, pero las mentiras de alguien los separó y ambos se casaron con otras personas buscando rehacer sus vidas esperando que el otro fuera feliz con la persona que creían que amaban verdaderamente.  
- Pero tú y Dúo, no están juntos para vengarse de la abuela ¿verdad?  
- ¡Claro que no! - dijo el trenzado molesto - Heero y yo hemos descubierto la verdad hace muy poco ¿no es cierto, corazón?  
- Por supuesto - le dijo Heero - nosotros sólo queremos concretar el amor que en ellos se desperdició.  
- Menos mal - sonrió el padre de Dúo - espero que, dada la bienvenida, no desistas de querer formar parte de nuestra familia.  
- Amo a Dúo y voy a conservarlo - se apoyó en su hombro mientras el trenzado lo abrazaba - y él tendrá una mucho mejor bienvenida en mi familia, mi padre y mi abuelo estarán felices de conocerlo.  
- ¿Cuándo parten a Luxemburgo?  
- En cuanto me comuniquen que nuestro vuelo está listo - cerró los ojos.  
- ¿Tienes un avión particular? - dijo Diana asombrada - No, sólo contraté un vuelo privado - dijo Heero.  
- ¿No necesitan?  
- ¡No! - le dijo Dúo molesto y sus padres se rieron.

Continuará...

Mm, no sé, esta historia no me gustaba como estaba, así que la he re-masterizado, espero que les guste, porque a mí no tanto, pero quiero sacarla de mi cabeza para que le dé espacio a nuevas ideas.  
Wing Zero.  
PD: Por cierto, alguien dijo que me conseguía piezas baratas ¿Me puedes conseguir un radar de navegación nuevo? Mira que ya ni sé para donde voy. 


	2. La visita al abuelo

Almas gemelas 

En vista y considerando que tengo demasiados fics inconclusos que están en mi pc y mi cabeza, he disidido continuar con esta, hasta donde llegue.

Les doy las gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, no los recuerdo a todos, por eso no les nombro, pero les aseguro que los tengo presentes y les dedico este capítulo.

Por cierto, les invito a visitar mi fotolog de estos chicos bonitos y me dejen su mensaje en para poder ir cambiando las imágenes más seguido.

La visita al abuelo 

El vuelo a Luxemburgo fue bastante tranquilo, aunque a Dúo le pareció terriblemente aburrido, en especial porque Heero se había recostado en el asiento y se había dormido todo el viaje, recostándose luego en su hombro. Era extraña la sensación, lo admitía, de su respiración en su cuello, el suave calorcito parecía revolverle el estómago en un montón de maripositas bailarinas que le hacían cosquillas, pero se mantuvo quieto.

Una voz señaló que estaban por aterrizar, así que despertó a Heero para que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad. Este se enderezó respirando profundo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse bien y abrocharse el cinturón.

- Perdona que me haya dormido, es que los viajes me aburren y prefiero dormirme, lo hago ya de forma inconsciente.

- No importa – le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Pero debiste aburrirte de lo lindo – le tomó la mano – soy un pésimo acompañante de viaje.

- Pues fue agradable verte dormir – le sonrió sonrojándose – pero deberías contarme cosas de ti, se supone que somos novios y no sé nada más que tu nombre y que eres uno de los posibles herederos al trono.

- Bueno, aparte de eso, estudié ingeniería en informática y ciencias de la comunicación – suspiró – soy uno de los solteros más cotizados de Europa, perseguido por los paparazzis por casi todos lados y, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy gay – le guiñó un ojo – toda mi familia lo sabe, así que no habrá problemas con que te lleve conmigo. Excepto por una cosa, mi madre se pone furiosa cada vez que alguien habla de mi "anormalidad", así que no digas ni por si acaso que eres gay o algo parecido, simplemente llámame por mi nombre.

- Espero que tu madre no me reciba a balazos como hizo mi abuela contigo – le dijo sonriendo apretando sus dedos – cambiando de tema, ¿cómo me recibirá tu abuelo? Porque supongo que le has dicho que me llevas contigo.

- En realidad, no, sólo le dije que al fin había encontrado mi otra mitad.

- Pero eso ¿no es mentirle a tu abuelo?

- Tal vez, pero se escuchaba tan feliz con la noticia que no tuve corazón para decirle que su amado estaba muerto – suspiró y ambos miraron el reflector que decía que ya habían aterrizado – pero se pondrá contento al verte.

- Pues si me llevas a casa como tu novio, tu madre se pondrá furiosa.

- Bueno, es que yo vivo con el abuelo, no con mis padres – se puso de pie – vamos, no te preocupes tanto, no vas a tener que soportar a tu suegra porque mi abuelo no vive en la ciudad y a mi madre no le gusta ir allá porque dice que se aburre – Dúo lo siguió y ambos bajaron del avión rumbo a la aduana y recoger el equipaje.

- Creo que se parece un poco a mi abuela.

- Quizás tengas razón – sonrió – mi madre siempre ha sido celosa hasta de la sombra de mi padre, por lo tanto también lo ha sido conmigo.

- Supongo que ella sabe lo de tu abuelo.

- Sí, hace diez años él nos lo confesó todo, en especial que quería volverlo a ver, así que mi padre, que iba por negocios a Estados Unidos, hizo el contacto y volvieron a verse. Por supuesto, el abuelo nos hizo prometerle a mi padre y a mí que no le revelaríamos a mi madre el nombre de su amado, la conoce muy bien, sabía que armaría quién sabe qué soberano escándalo, pero ahora ya no le podrá hacer daño.

- ¿Y no tienes más familia?

- No, mi abuelo dice que estaba muy, pero muy deprimido cuando hizo a papá y que nunca sintió la necesidad de volver a dormir con la abuela.

- Tu abuela no debe de haberla pasado muy bien.

- Supongo que no, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, prefería por sobre todo pasarla en la capital, en fiestas de alta sociedad, o en los salones de beneficencia – se encogió de hombros – pero el abuelo siempre ha dicho que ella sabía lo que era cuando se casaron.

- Mi abuela ha vivido amargada, hasta hace poco yo desconocía la razón, pero es que creo que ella amaba al abuelo con esa clase de amor obsesivo, de ese que lo quieres para ti, no importa si no es feliz contigo.

- Mejor nos apuramos – le dijo en voz baja tomando tanto su pasaporte como el del trenzado –hay periodistas por aquí y no quiero que sepan que salí y entré al país – lo tomó del brazo y lo guió a la salida.

- Debe ser difícil llevar una vida normal siendo una celebridad.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo abriendo la puerta de la limosina que se detuvo a su lado – llévanos a la casa del abuelo, Hugue – ordenó y subió el vidrio polarizado que los separaba del chofer – tranquilo, Dúo, mientras no salgamos a la ciudad, no habrá problemas.

- Yo quería aprovechar de conocer la ciudad – suspiró mirando por la ventana.

- Pues donde vive el abuelo hay un pueblito muy pintoresco, allí nadie sabe quienes son los Yuy en realidad, podremos visitarlo cuando quieras.

- Gracias, Heero, pero quizás yo pueda venir a la capital por mi cuenta...

- Dúo mío, estás olvidando que aquí eres mi novio, al menos delante de mi familia ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría el abuelo si te marchas solo tal como lo hizo tu abuelo?

- No había pensado en eso – se acomodó en el asiento – lo siento, pero es que quería tener unos cuantos recuerdos de este lugar.

- Siempre hay formas de adquirir los recuerdos que quieras – le dijo malicioso.

- No me refería a eso – le dijo todo rojo.

- ¿Y a qué se supone que me refiero yo? – siguió en el mismo tono.

- No estoy muy seguro – dijo al fin – pero me parece que tus palabras no son nada de inocentes – agregó.

- Está bien, está bien – se rió – pero se supone que somos amantes, así que te verás obligado a compartir la habitación conmigo ¿cómo sé si no te tiento en una de esas y adquieres ese tipo de recuerditos?

- Siempre y cuando no me embaraces – le dijo sonriendo también.

El resto del viaje Dúo se dedicó a contarle todo tipo de cosas, desde que había estudiado ingeniería mecánica y que tenía un curso de auxiliar de enfermería, hasta que le gustaba hacer figuras de greda, también le contó del único novio que había tenido, claro que él jamás le había permitido a Solo pasar de los besos, ya que sabía que este tenía una larga lista de conquistas y primero quería saber si no iba ser uno más en su lista, pero cuando este se dio cuenta que pretendía algo más, un día desapareció y no supo más de él hasta que le contaron que se había muerto de SIDA.

- Gracias a Dios, nunca me dejé llevar por sus impulsos, sino ahora sería uno más de las víctimas de ese mal ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón – lo abrazó – y quizás no estuviésemos juntos ahora – miró hacia afuera y le señaló el paisaje – estamos por llegar, de seguro el abuelo nos estará esperando en la terraza con té y pasteles.

- Una dulce bienvenida – se acomodó en su hombro – pero creo que el cambio de horario comienza a afectarme.

- Bueno, después del té podrás descansar a tus anchas, aunque de seguro el abuelo querrá saber muchas cosas de ti.

- Estoy muerto de sueño – bostezó.

- Debiste dormir durante el vuelo – le acarició la mejilla.

- Los vuelos me ponen nervioso – se acomodó mejor – y nunca he podido dormir sentado o sobre algo que sirva para estarlo, por muy cansado que esté.

- Eres toda una contradicción, Dúo mío – le dijo – porque te estás quedando dormido en el asiento de un automóvil.

- Me estoy quedando dormido sobre el pecho de mi novio – lo corrigió.

- Buen punto – sonrió – pero ya casi llegamos, no tiene caso que te duermas, ya podrás hacerlo en una cama.

- Que bueno, porque no sirves mucho de almohada, estás muy duro – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el costado – estás muy flaco ¿sabes?

- Estoy perfectamente así – le dijo un tanto ofendido.

- No, te falta un poquito de relleno – le acarició las costillas – no digo que engordes, pero un poquito más de carne no te vendría mal.

- Hago demasiado ejercicio como para poder engordar – suspiró – fui campeón olímpico de argollas y paralelas en cuatro ocasiones y ahora doy clases de gimnasia en la escuela local.

- Pues eso no me lo habías dicho ¿te imaginas que alguien menciona algo así y yo no tengo ni idea?

- Podemos excusarnos diciendo que nos hemos estado conociendo de otras formas – le dijo mientras este se enderezaba la ver la reja de metal labrado – estamos en la casa del abuelo – explicó al ver su cara – no es que temamos por nuestra seguridad, pero esta casa fue construida durante el tiempo de la guerra y el abuelo nunca quiso modificarla, él la suele llamar algo así como Deathscythe, dijo que significaba sombras de muerte, pero a la abuela no le gustó mucho la idea, dijo que el nombre le hacía pensar en un campo de concentración y el abuelo le dijo que así eran.

- Él estuvo confinado en uno si mal no recuerdo.

- Sí, pero el abuelo no habla nunca de eso, dice que de solo recordarlo tiene las peores pesadillas que te puedas imaginar.

- Supongo que sí, mi abuelo señalaba en su diario que le costó mucho tranquilizarlo luego que lo rescataron, que tenía muchas pesadillas que lo hacían llorar por las noches, que fue horrible lo que le hicieron allí.

El vehículo se detuvo frete a una alta puerta de madera, Heero se bajó tendiéndole la mano a Dúo que trataba de recomponerse un poco, pero que no conseguía quitarse la cara de sueño.

- A esta hora estaría echándome un buen sueñito – suspiró.

- Pobre amorcito – lo abrazó – después del té podrás dormir hasta mañana si quieres, es mejor que te acostumbres un poco antes de presentarte al resto de la familia – lo besó en la mejilla.

- Joven Heero – le dijo un anciano que parecía ser el mayordomo – su abuelo les espera en la terraza.

- Gracias, Paige, pero primero llevaré a Dúo a la habitación para que se refresque un poco.

- Por cierto, joven Heero, su madre se escandalizó cuando supo que venía con su novio y ha pedido que le preparen una habitación lejos de la suya.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, Dúo se quedará conmigo mientras esté en esta casa – le dijo – si él quiere, puede usar la habitación de al lado, pero no más lejos que una pared de por medio ¿verdad?

- Estoy de acuerdo, ella debería preguntar antes de tomar una decisión así.

- Lo mismo dijo el Señor Heero y hubo una discusión esta mañana, que de seguro sabe quien ganó, por lo que sus padres se fueron a la capital y no van a regresar hasta dentro de una semana.

- Está bien – sonrió de nuevo – así podrás acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar, corazón mío.

- Vamos, quiero conocer a tu abuelo – lo empujó suavemente hacia la casa, algo avergonzado.

- Una cosa más, joven Heero – le dijo el hombre mayor mientras Heero subía las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba – la señorita Silvia dijo que vendría a verlo mañana, que necesitaba hablar con usted.

- Esa mujer no se da por vencida – suspiró molesto.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Silvia Noventa es una de las tantas mujeres que consideran que seré el mejor de los maridos una vez que me quite las "rarezas" como las llama mi madre, su abuelo fue soldado en la guerra y está muy bien catalogado, pero a mí no me interesan las mujeres.

- ¿Y le has dicho a ella la verdad?

- Muchas veces, pero ella no me cree, dice que son inventos míos para no casarme. Además, cuenta con el apoyo de mi madre, aunque el abuelo insista que debería velar más por mi felicidad que porque le dé nietos.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Bueno, mi padre es casi un cero a la izquierda con respecto a mi madre – abrió una puerta – ya te darás cuenta en cuanto los conozcas.

- Que bonita vista tienes – le dijo avanzando hacia el balcón – mañana me llevarás a conocer el pueblo ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí – le sonrió – ese es al baño, si quieres refrescarte.

Dúo entró en el baño y se miró al espejo, tenía un aspecto de agotado, pero de seguro después de descansar un poco estaría en excelentes condiciones, quizás pudiera hablar con el abuelo y comenzar a narrar una nueva historia de amor para ellos.

- Dúo, no te vayas a quedar dormido en el baño – lo llamó y el trenzado se mojó la cara antes de salir.

- Heero, ¿no crees que le afecte mucho a tu abuelo el verme? Digo, sé que soy igualito a mi abuelo y como él falleció, quizás fuera perjudicial para su salud – le dijo caminado por la habitación hasta colocarse junto a él – no me gustaría hacerlo sufrir sin necesidad, a mi abuelo no le habría gustado aquello, por mucho que quisiera que nuestras familias se juntaran. Además, sería terrible para mí si algo le pasa, me sentiría culpable por el resto de mi vida y eso tampoco le gustaría nada a mi abuelo, después de todo siempre fui su consentido...

- Dúo, cállate – le dijo divertido – el abuelo es un hombre fuerte, recuerda que sobrevivió a un campo de concentración.

- Si, lo sé, pero en ese tiempo era joven y soñaba seguramente con regresar a los brazos de mi abuelo, el que ahora no va a estar con él.

- Quizás tengas un poco de razón – le concedió – pero si fue capaz de sobrevivir más de 50 años de separación es posible que soporte el golpe.

- No quiero que la impresión lo mate.

- Mi abuelo tiene un corazón de oro – le sonrió – pero es muy fuerte, verás que lo soportará muy bien.

/Al ver aquella pequeña imagen, mi corazón pareció abrasarse con un extraño sentimiento, era algo nuevo para mí ya que pensaba, hasta el momento, que jamás me podría gustar un hombre, pero aquel muchacho era tan hermoso que hubiese llegado al mismo infierno con tal de conocerle, de escuchar su voz que debía ser como la música que dicen hacen los ángeles. Y también tenía curiosidad por saber de qué color eran aquellos grandes ojos que debían ser las ventanas de su alma por lo hermosos y expresivos que se veían.

Pero he mantenido una cara impasible, no quiero que nadie sepa que me enamoré de una fotografía, pero aquel muchacho americano llamado Dúo Maxwell tiene algo que presiento llenará mi vida para siempre, pero vaya a saber si él llega a sentir algo semejante por mí, después de todo somos tan distintos, venimos de dos culturas tan dispares...

En fin, hemos averiguado que los Nazis atacaran el pueblo en que los tienen sitiados al amanecer, así que nos hemos repartido a las personas que vamos a sacar del desastre que más que seguro que hagan los alemanes. Yo lo escogí a él sin mostrar emoción, pero creo que Quatre me ha descubierto, igual que Trowa, pero ninguno de ellos ha dicho nada al respecto.

El plan es sencillo, quizás un poco infantil, pero nos hemos dado cuenta que los nazis hacen las cosas sin un plan de respaldo por si las cosas no resultan, así que tenemos algo a favor. Además, no creo que hayan estudiado bien las vías de escape de la ciudad.

Sólo espero que el corazón no me traicione cuando esté delante de mi hermoso ángel, que la voz no me tiemble y no se me vaya a ocurrir quedarme idiotizado mirándolo como le pasó a Trowa la primera vez que vio a Quatre.

Por cierto, somos un grupo reducido, pero de distintas nacionalidades. Yo, por ejemplo, soy japonés; Quatre es árabe, Trowa es Italiano, Adams es británico...

¿Cómo es que funcionamos? Aún no lo descubro, pero supongo que es a causa de nuestra amistad, cada uno está marcado por el deseo de detener a los nazis antes que se adueñen del mundo.

Ahora dejó de escribir porque si no duermo no podré ayudar a Dúo a salir de la ratonera en que lo tienen los nazis./

Dúo leyó el libro y luego volvió la mirada hacia el anciano Heero que asentía triste. Desde que le dijeran que su abuelo había muerto una extraña sombra se había estacionado en su mirada azul oscura, un poco más tirada a púrpura que los de su nieto. Se habían agradado mutuamente, pero Dúo sospechaba que él ocultaba sus lágrimas cada vez que lo veía.

- Te pareces mucho a mi querido Dúo – le dijo – excepto por la forma de vestirse, el siempre andaba vestido de negro cuando no estaba de soldado – le mostró una foto – así solía vestirse, le gustaba hacerse pasar por sacerdote y así evitaba que registraran nuestras cosas cuando pasábamos por algún pueblo controlado por los nazis ¿a que era guapo? – sonrió con nostalgia.

- Mi abuelo no tenía fotos de estas – le dijo.

- Sería porque él no sabía que se las había sacado – sonrió – recuerdo que así estaba vestido cuando me rescataron del campo de concentración – se rió – nunca pensé que un sacerdote fuera capaz de decir tantas palabrotas juntas, hasta que me di cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Me imagino que debe de haber estado furioso, yo vi las fotografías posteriores y de algunos otros sobrevivientes, parecían verdaderos esqueletitos ¿cómo puede haber gente tan mala en este mundo?

- Lo mismo me dijo Dúo mientras me ayudaba a salir de la cámara de gases, me dijo que ahora él se encargaría de cuidarme, que en sus manos yo florecería ¿quién iba a pensar que sólo sería por unos meses?

- Abuelo, sabemos cómo escaparon de los nazis y, según el diario de Dúo, unas cuantas cosas de tu rescate, pero nada concreto.

- Bueno, Dúo se dedicaba a escribir su diario por las tardes cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba, pero yo estaba siempre conciente cuando dejaba mis brazos. Una vez le dije para qué lo hacía y me dijo que así haríamos una novela de amor – suspiró triste nuevamente – vi que al principio se presentaba como un agente externo a la narración, pero cuando le pedí que fuera mi pareja lo cambio, empezó a escribir en primera persona porque quería plasmar nuestra felicidad en sus hojas.

- Pero tú también tienes un diario de esa época.

- Cierto, pero yo lo llevaba para matar el tiempo y luego lo hice para tratar de mantener un poco de cordura esperando la hora que me mandaran a la cámara de gases.

- ¿Qué tal si nos cuenta un poco más de cómo conoció a mi abuelo?

- Bueno – dijo pensativo – recuerdo con claridad esa noche, pero todo quedó impreso en una de las hojas sueltas del diario, claro que las escribí en japonés porque los nazis revisaban todo lo que teníamos.

- Vas a tener que leérnosla, abuelo – le dijo Heero sentado en uno de los sofás individuales.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que eres un poco frío con tu novio – y Dúo se sonrojo.

- Es que no quiero distraerlo – le explicó.

- No es excusa, así que siéntate con él.

- Er, mejor que no – dijo Dúo – lo siento cerca y me pongo... nervioso, eso.

- Me extraña de Heero, normalmente todos quieren acercarse a su calor.

- Pero es que a mí me quema – dijo desesperado.

Una risita resonó en la sala y luego una chica se acercó a ellos.

- Paige me dijo que habías llegado y que estabas con tu novio en la sala con el abuelo, pero, por lo visto, no te quiere cerca.

- Pues te diré, querida Silvia, que Dúo está aquí para entrevistar al abuelo aparte de estar conmigo – se puso de pie y se dejó caer al lado de Dúo – él me quiere mucho, más de lo que tú me podrás querer nunca ¿verdad, cielo?

- ¡Ay, si, como tu mamá lo va a aceptar así como así! – se burló – te convendría más casarte conmigo.

- Tú sólo quieres a mi Heero porque es uno de los herederos al trono.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú, remedo de... – lo miró de arriba abajo – hombre?

- ¡No te metas con Dúo! – le dijo Heero perdiendo la paciencia poniéndose de pie – si le gusta a mi mamá bien y si no, lástima por ella, porque de todas maneras me voy a quedar con él, le moleste a quien le moleste. Además, esta es la casa del abuelo.

- Y, según yo recuerdo – dijo el hombre mayor – te he dicho cientos y miles de veces que no me agrada que te aparezcas por aquí sin haber solicitado una entrevista con mi nieto primero, así que te voy a pedir que amablemente te retires de mi hogar.

- ¡¿Cómo puede aguantar que su nieto se convierta en un marica! – chilló furiosa pero se fue al ver la mirada asesina de Heero.

- Que chica más molesta.

- ¿Qué tal si mejor nos olvidamos de ella y seguimos con lo nuestro?

- Eso suena un pelín indecente – le dijo Heero sentándose de nuevo rodeándole los hombros – ¿no lo crees así, abuelo?

Pero el abuelo lo ignoró y sacó las hojas que antes le mencionara a Dúo, en ellas estaba impreso todo el dolor de haber conocido y perdido aquel ser tan bello que conoció por escasas horas, al menos eso pensaba en ese tiempo.

/Estoy herido, pero no es nada grave, sé que si muero, no será a causa de una bala loca que me rozó el hombro mientras trataba de proteger al ángel que debía rescatar de aquella ratonera.

Según los pronósticos del centro meteorológico de los nazis, esa noche nevaría, pero ellos jamás hacen caso de este tipo de cosas y bombardearon de fuego el viejo edificio sitiado, de manera que el humo obligara a sus ocupantes a abandonarlo si no querían morir asfixiados.

Usando el sistema de alcantarillado, cada uno de nosotros entró al edificio siniestrado, yo me acerqué al único trenzado que había en el lugar suponiendo que se trataba de él, Dúo Maxwell. Le hablé con mi pésimo inglés y le dije que me siguiera, luego le pregunté si hablaba español y me dijo que sí, así sería más fácil comunicarnos. Me preguntó quien era y yo no fui capaz de decirle mi nombre, los americanos son renuentes a aceptar a los japoneses, aunque desconozco el motivo. Luego me dijo que era la persona que yo buscaba y salimos por las alcantarillas con el agua helada hasta las axilas, no podíamos nadar porque los soldados buscaban sobrevivientes y el capoteo podía alertarlos. Avanzamos lentamente por los canales con el agua cada vez más helada, al fin comenzaba a nevar, así que le dije que nadáramos para no morir congelados.

Sentía algo muy extraño al tenerlo tan cerca, aún el hielo en el agua no podía evitar que sintiera calor en mi interior, quería ver sus hermosos ojos con tanta ansiedad, pero sabía que debía esperar que amaneciera para voltearme a mirarlo, pronto estaríamos a salvo y en nuestra base y con ropa seca ¿sería tan hermoso como aparentaba en la fotografía? Claro que algo había vislumbrado de su apariencia entre el humo, pero lo mostraba distorcionado.

Llegamos nadando hasta el punto en que el agua ya era demasiado baja como para seguir nadando, se veía a los costados pequeñas plataformas que nos permitirían transitar hasta la salida.

- Debemos hacerlo con cuidado – le dije y lo ayudé a salir del agua – quítate las botas, te molestaran al caminar.

- Pues me siento helado – se quejó tratando de escurrir un poco la ropa notando como una delgada capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrir el agua que corría por las alcantarillas – ¿seguirá nevando?

- Ya lo sabremos, no falta mucho – le dije tomándolo de la mano de nuevo y guiándolo hacia la salida.

Dúo era realmente hermoso, lo podía ver ya que la luz le daba de lleno, su largo cabello trenzado escurriendo agua de un hermoso color chocolate, un poco más bajo que yo, su piel clara y sus ojos, esos que tanto llamaron mi atención desde la foto, eran de un intenso color violeta.

- ¡Vigilen las salidas de las alcantarillas! – escuchamos gritar a los soldados.

- Diablos, alguien los alertó – dije molesto y me asomé a la salida de la alcantarilla – no podemos subir, deberemos lanzarnos al río.

- Si, señor – me sonrió y ambos nos asomamos a la boca del alcantarillado.

- ¡Allí hay dos! – y cientos de disparos cayeron sobre nosotros.

Di un violento gemido, pero ya estaba en el agua y él me imitó tratando de nadar hacia mí.

- No, Dúo bonito, huye.

- ¡No me iré sin ti! – me dijo.

- Sigue la corriente y entrégales esto – le metí dentro de la camiseta un sobre resistente al agua – sálvate.

- Pero ¿Y qué va a ser de ti? – gimió viendo que el agua junto a mí se teñía de rojo.

- Huye y sálvate, Dúo bonito – lo empujé hacia donde la corriente era más fuerte zambulléndome hacia el otro lado mientras las balas seguían cayendo sobre nosotros, al menos él y la información estarían a salvo./

- Es más o menos lo que dice mi abuelo en su diario – dijo el trenzado al ver que detenía su lectura – a él también le llamó mucho la atención sus ojos.

- Si, me preguntó por qué tenía tan bonitos ojos, si se suponía que los orientales tenemos los ojos castaños – sonrió – yo le conté que mi padre tenía los ojos del mismo color y el cabello castaño, que por eso era tan diferente. Sin embargo, yo no le conocí, él era británico y se fue del lado de mi madre cuando ella me estaba esperando y jamás volvió a saber de él.

- Pero, ¿tú no tuviste curiosidad de conocerlo? – le dijo Heero.

- Por desgracia, lo conocí – suspiró – mientras estaba en prisión esperando que Dúo enviara por mí, fue uno de los que peor me trató.

- Y supongo que no le dijiste que eras su hijo ¿verdad?

- Ya de por sí era cruel en su trato conmigo – negó con la cabeza – pero antes de morir me pidió que fuera a verlo, allí me enteré que tenía cuatro medio hermanos, dos de ellos mayores que yo. Claro, yo no le iba a decir nada, después de todo se suponía que me quería pedir disculpas en su lecho de moribundo, pero insistió en querer saber mi nombre.

- Al final ¿supo quién eras? – le dijo Heero asombrado.

- No, le di un nombre falso para que pudiera morir en paz, no creo que le hubiese agradado saber que había mancillado la honra de su propio hijo.

- ¿Y el resto de la familia supo la verdad?

- No, aunque el mayor de mis medios hermanos sospechaba algo, estuvo investigando el tiempo que él vivió en Japón como embajador y supo que había estado viviendo con una mujer japonesa, intentó localizarla, pero mi madre murió poco antes que yo me viniera a Europa y no pudo localizar a nadie que supiera qué había sido de ella luego que mi padre se marchó.

- Tu vida se ha visto de tragedia en tragedia, abuelo.

- Pero ¿por qué no les contó nada?

- No se debe mancillar la honra de un hombre muerto. Además, si él no les contó nada, fue porque no les tenía confianza.

- Tal vez temía perder a su familia si se atrevía a decirles que había estado viviendo con una mujer y que la había dejado embarazada – dijo Dúo.

- Y por lo mismo no volvió a buscarles.

- No me interesaron entonces sus motivos, ni los quiero conocer ahora, simplemente sé que fue mal esposo, mal amante y mal padre.

- Olvidemos esa parte – dijo Dúo – no nos sirve para la historia principal, sigamos con lo del campo de concentración.

/Luego de separarme de Dúo, nadé hacia la orilla contraria, pero el hombro me molestaba debido a la herida, sabía que allí los nazis podrían atraparme con mayor facilidad, pero debía llamar su atención para que mi ángel se pusiera salvo. Sin embargo, no llegué muy lejos, porque una bala me dio en la pierna y caí, por lo que al poco rato me encontraron los malditos.

Fui llevado a rastras a donde estaban los superiores, era una casucha de metal muy helada y me sentaron frente a una mesa con las muñecas amarradas a mi espalda, sentía que la sangre corría lentamente por mi brazo y mi pierna, pero a ellos poco parecía importarles si moría desangrado.

Pero dentro de los nazis hubo un alma compasiva que curó mis heridas mientras llegaba el grupo encargado de interrogarme, quizás porque no podría responder sus preguntas si estaba muerto. También me trajo de comer, yo no me había alimentado desde que salí del campamento decidido a rescatar a Dúo de donde estaba.

Al poco rato llegaron varios hombres, a mi parecer altos oficiales, gritando órdenes en alemán y comenzaron a interrogarme. Querían saber quien era, a qué ejército pertenecía, que hacía con el soldado que escapó, cosas así, pero yo me hice el que no entendía ni media palabra respondiendo siempre en mi lengua natal. Aquello los hizo perder la paciencia, así que llamaron a los de la SS para que me interrogaran.

Eran dos tipos enormes, casi como roperos de dos cuerpos, con unos negros maletines de cuero, de allí sacaron dos enormes jeringas y un líquido transparente.

- Esto te hará hablar – me dijeron como si yo no hubiese sospechado ya que se trataba del suero de la verdad.

Uno de ellos me tomó con fuerza el brazo izquierdo y el otro me inyectó, dijeron algo acerca de esperar que hiciera efecto y yo comencé a pedirle al Dios que me escuchara que hablara en un idioma que ellos no comprendieran, que no por salvar mi vida fuera la perdición de muchas otras. Y al parecer me escuchó, ya que tan pronto empezó a hacer efecto, perdí toda noción de mí, los oía hablar a mi lado, pero no comprendía nada y seguía repitiendo en mi lengua ¿sería tanto mi enamoramiento? "No les entregaré a mi ángel", cosa que los enfurecía sobre manera, me dieron de golpes, pero ni así consiguieron lo que querían, fue peor ya que por ello perdí toda razón y tuvieron que aturdirme.

Y aquí estoy, encerrado en una celda, con una hogaza de pan y un poco de agua, esperando mi condena. Sé que voy a ser enviado a un campo de concentración, he escuchado a los guardias murmurarlo por días, y luego seré enviado a la cámara de gases.

Y pienso que es una verdadera crueldad no haber encontrado a mi amor.../

- ¿Qué hace este crío abrazado de mi hijo? – los interrumpió una voz femenina realmente furiosa – no me digas que te ha dado otro ataque de tus rarezas, Heero, porque esta si que no te la perdono.

- Madre ¿quieres dejar de gritar? – la interrumpió igual de molesto – y no me gusta el tono con que estás tratando a mi novio.

- ¡Tu novio! – exclamó con más fuerzas y Dúo retrocedió algo asustado.

- Cálmate, mujer – le dijo el abuelo – te vas a poner vieja antes de tiempo.

- Creo que mi padre tiene razón, Middie querida – dijo el padre de Heero – deja que Heero nos presente a su novio.

- Mira, aguanto las rarezas de tu hijo, pero...

- Dúo Maxwell, ellos son Middie y Alexander Yuy – la volvió a interrumpir Heero – y aunque no lo quieras, madre, es mi novio y final del tema.

- Pero es un chico...

- Cierto, ya me había dado cuenta de lo que es, y muy guapo, por si no te has fijado en él – lo abrazó – y si me vas a volver a salir con eso que siendo gay no voy a poder darte nietos, lo siento, me sigo quedando con mi Dúo.

- ¿Dúo Maxwell? – repitió Alexander asombrado – papá ¿no se llamaba así...?

- Si, es su nieto – asintió este – así que quiero que lo traten con respeto y cariño – miró a su nuera – en especial tú, y ya deja a Heero en paz, es su vida la que estás tratando de arruinar.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Entonces déjalo ser feliz a su manera, ya está grande para que lo controles.

- Ay, sabía que te ibas a poner de su parte – se volvió hacia su esposo – pero tú, querido, de seguro no vas a permitir perversiones bajo este techo ¿verdad?

- Middie – dijo algo temeroso – es la casa de mi padre ¿recuerdas?

- Eres un inútil – le dijo y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

- Te lo dije – Heero soltó a Dúo – no te preocupes por ella, ya se calmará, es como una tormenta, en algún momento tendrá que pasar.

- Lo malo es que ahora le va a poner más empeño en encontrarte una "esposa adecuada" – le dijo su padre sentándose junto a la ventana – pero, de todas maneras ¿qué hacían?

- Dúo va a escribir una novela de amor con su abuelo y el mío de protagonistas, así que el abuelo nos contaba su versión de los hechos.

- Vaya, espero que en el papel sí tenga un final feliz – suspiró.

- Nosotros le daremos un final feliz ¿no es verdad, amor? – lo besó en la frente y el trenzado se sonrojó – abuelo, síguenos contando.

/ Y pienso que es una verdadera crueldad no haber encontrado a mi amor para poder retenerlo a mi lado por un tiempo, sólo espero que se encuentre a salvo, que haya sido mi grupo el que lo haya encontrado y no los nazis, de puro imaginármelo en un campo de concentración, o torturado, me da escalofríos.

Y al fin vino mi sentencia, sería enviado al campo de concentración nazi en Auschwitz-Birkenau, sé que es allí donde más judíos mueren cada día, no respetan ni siquiera a las mujeres, he oído decir muchas veces que esa raza debe ser exterminada por completo.

Hoy seré trasladado al campo de concentración, por eso me han dado un poco de pan y un poco de agua, no creo que estén en buenas condiciones, pero tengo tanto apetito que igual me los comeré.

Se siente un silencio sepulcral a mí alrededor ¿qué será?

- El espía irá a morir a Auschwitz-Birkenau – escucho susurrar a uno de los guardias mientras sus pasos resuenan en el frío suelo – se irá con los judíos en el tren de la tarde – se para frente a mí como haciéndome burla – a ver si sobrevive a la cámara de gases.

Por supuesto, sigo fingiendo no entender ni jota de lo que dicen, pero tengo miedo, dicen que es natural temerle a la muerte, pero es que yo no quiero morir sin haber conocido el amor en los brazos de Dúo.

Un ruido de llaves me saca de mi ensimismamiento y siento como el soldado me saca a tirones y sin contemplaciones de la estrecha celda. Me arrastra hacia afuera y me meten en un camión que va cargado de gente, sabía que eran unos desgraciados, pero nunca pude imaginar tanto ¡Iba una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos! Ella se veía muy angustiada, de seguro no había comido en más días que yo, así que me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí lo poco que me quedaba del pan que los nazis me dieran y lo que me quedaba de agua. Me entregó al pequeño y yo pude contemplar su carita, sería un hombre hermoso si llegaba a sobrevivir, pero estaba totalmente desnutrido.

- Hans, entrega a estos corderos al tren del matadero – ordenó otro hombre en alemán y escuché a todos los soldados reírse a nuestro alrededor. Luego el camión partió sin darnos tiempo a sujetarnos, pero conseguí evitar que el bebé se golpeara contra el fondo del camión.

- Tú no eres ni judío ni gitano – me dijo una mujer mayor – ¿por qué te mandan a Auschwitz-Birkenau?

- Me acusan de espionaje – le dije de inmediato antes que pensara que me enviaban allí por homosexual, es bien sabido que los judíos son homofóbicos y ya tengo bastantes problemas con los nazis para ganarme más enemigos.

- Todos los que nos son igual a ellos son enemigos y espías – dijo otro hombre sentado más allá –y por lo tanto deben morir.

Escuché un sollozo de parte de la mujer y me arrebató al niño, ella tiene más miedo por la vida del bebé que por la suya propia, si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer, lo haría, pero estoy tan indefenso como ellos, encerrado como un pobre animal, sin esperanzas de rescate.

Suspiré y me dejé caer al suelo del camión, no había absolutamente nada que pudiéramos hacer y poco a poco todos nos fuimos resignando a esperar nuestro destino: morir como ratas./

- ¿Es el mismo bebé que mi abuelo menciona en su diario, aquel que le causaba pesadillas? – lo interrumpió Dúo preocupado y él asintió – Dios mío.

- No le voy a contar todo lo que teníamos que pasar día tras día allí mientras esperábamos ser los siguientes en morir – les dijo – era casi como se burlaran de mí, todos a mí alrededor eran llevados y yo seguía siendo torturado, tratando de ocultar al bebé para que ellos no lo mataran tal como a su madre, alimentándolo con lo poco que conseguíamos allí, hasta que un día ya no pude alimentarlo más, estaba tan desnutrido que enfermó y murió en mis brazos – respiró hondo – fue de lo más horrible, ya que pocas horas más tarde me llevaron a la cámara de gases, y abrieron las válvulas, quizás de forma inconsciente dejé de respirar y la aguanté lo más que pude. Pero ya comenzaba a perder la batalla cuando escuché ruidos de explosiones y el gas fue cortado y la puerta abierta de golpe, el aire frío entró a raudales y pude respirar otra vez. Pero estaba medio inconsciente cuando él me rescató.

/Ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir más, mi cuerpo negado de alimentos por semanas, el frío y el principio de asfixia se estaban llevando mi conciencia, estaba por entregarme a la muerte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando escapar el gas y permitiéndome respirar aire puro.

- Malditos nazis mal nacidos – despotricó una voz a mi lado mientras su dueño me cubría con una manta y seguía lanzándoles gruesos improperios. Abrí un poco los ojos y me asombre ¿un sacerdote diciendo tales palabrotas? Pero era perdonable, después de todo, un hombre de Dios como él no podía soportar ver semejantes cosas – en cuanto atrape a uno de esos desgraciados, le voy a sacar las tripas para afuera y lo voy a ahorcar con ellas – traté de enfocar la vista mejor, esa voz yo la conocía de alguna parte y no podía creer que un sacerdote deseara hacerlo algo semejante a una persona, por muy mala que esta fuera – salgamos de aquí antes que los aliados destruyan el edificio – me levantó con cuidado, pero sin hacer muchas fuerzas – por Dios, Heero, que flaco te han dejado, amorcito.

Entonces me di cuenta quién era mi salvador, ni más ni menos que Dúo Maxwell en persona, por eso su voz se me hacía familiar y decía tales palabrotas, pero algo se quedó rondando mi cabeza mientras me cargaba fuera del edificio ¿me dijo amorcito? Menos mal que venía oculto contra su pecho o habría notado mi rubor.

- En mis manos volverás a ser el Heero de antes – me dijo bajándome en el asiento de un vehículo de asalto – pero ahora debemos irnos, no quiero que sospechen que hemos sacado a los cautivos de Auschwitz-Birkenau mientras ellos estaban entretenidos con los aliados.

- Dúo – suspiré contento y me dejé llevar por la fatiga, confiaba en sus manos mi vida sin contemplaciones, porque lo amaba./

- Creo, abuelo, que con eso mi Dúo podrá empezar la novela – volvió a acomodar a su novio, que en medio del relato se había sentado derecho, contra su pecho – así podrás descansar un poco de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué me suena que te quieres quedar solito con tu novio? – le dijo su padre burlón – o quizás no te agrada compartir tanto tiempo su atención, ni siquiera con tu abuelo.

- No estoy celoso – le dijo muy tranquilo.

- Pues lo simulas muy bien – sonrió – ahora creo que estás enamoradísimo.

- Pues mira que no me había dado cuenta – le dijo con sarcasmo abrazando a Dúo con fuerza – vamos a descansar, has hecho bastante por hoy.

- Pero no es necesario que me aprietes tan fuerte – se quejó tratando de hacer que aflojara su abrazo – me dejas sin aire.

- Que frágil eres, amorcito – lo soltó un poco – vayamos a descansar.

- ¿Siempre eres igual de dominante, Heero?

- Pensé que era lo que te gustaba de mí, que fuera quien tomara el control.

- Pero no siempre – le dijo ruborizado.

- Anda, no te enfades y vayamos a la cama ¿de acuerdo?

- Me gustas más cuando me pides el parecer – le dijo sonriendo y se pusieron de pie – mañana empezaré a escribir, ahora, no creo que pueda.

- O que mi hijo te deje – le dijo Alexander y recibió en respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de este – nos vemos mañana.

- Padre, otra insinuación de ese tipo y te juro...

- Vamos, Heero – lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la sala – en realidad estoy muerto de sueño ¿te molestará mucho que me eche a los brazos de Morfeo?

- Por supuesto que no – le sonrió entrando juntos en la habitación y observó como el trenzado se sacaba los zapatos luego de sentarse en la cama – ¿te despierto a la hora de la cena? – le ofreció.

- No, si tengo hambre me despertaré solo – se recostó contra las almohadas y casi al instante estaba dormido profundamente.

Heero se acercó a la cama y tomó la colcha y lo cubrió. Le gustaba mucho, quizás sentía lo mismo que el abuelo sintió por el de Dúo hace tantos años, desde que vio aquellas fotografías que el abuelo atesoraba que esperaba encontrar a alguien así, pero nunca esperó que su sueño se volviera real.

- Lucharé contra viento y marea para que tú y yo tengamos un verdadero final feliz – le prometió apartando los mechones de su rostro con ternura antes de depositar un beso en su frente – nadie conseguirá separarnos – se apartó y se sonrió – descansa bien.

Dúo se despertó al día siguiente totalmente hambriento ya que Heero había respetado su deseo de descansar toda la noche. Y a propósito de Heero ¿era sobre su pecho donde había estado durmiendo? Se dijo al notar que algo cálido estaba bajo su mejilla subiendo y bajando acompasadamente. Eso no lo podía hacer una almohada ¿verdad?

- No sabes de la que te libraste por no bajar a cenar anoche – le dijo Heero acariciando su cabello – mi madre me montó un escándalo monumental, pero el abuelo le dijo que si no le gustaba la situación, era libre de marcharse cuando quisiera – le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – y mi padre, primera vez que yo recuerde, le ha dado la razón y se ha marchado a la capital sola.

- Creo que estaba más cansado de lo que pensé – suspiró – pero ahora tengo hambre ¿qué hora es?

- Mm – dijo Heero levantando su brazo izquierdo – las ocho de la mañana, hora local – sonrió – si quieres, puedo pedir que os traigan el desayuno, aunque aquí normalmente nadie desayuna tan temprano, excepto yo en época de clases – agregó.

- Como no cené, me podría comer un caballo – bostezó – pídeme un desayuno enorme ¿Si? De tipo americano.

- Y el desayuno de tipo americano consiste en...

- Ah, lo siento, es que soy muy goloso – sonrió sentándose en la cama – quiero una gran jarra de café, tostadas con mermelada, frutas, galletas, leche con cereales, ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Y como te mantienes si comes tanto?

- Es mi metabolismo ¿sabes? Puedo comer como bestia, pero sigo igual.

- Menos mal que soy rico, sino, como te mantengo – le dijo divertido.

- Yo no voy a ser un marido mantenido ¿sabes? – le dijo algo molesto.

- Ni yo espero que lo seas – lo atrajo de regreso – sólo que me gustaría mimarte un poco ¿sabes? – lo besó en la mejilla pero un ruido los sobresaltó – de acuerdo, primero el desayuno – se rió ante el rubor del trenzado – después saldremos a pasear por el pueblo antes que te pongas a trabajar en la novela.

- Y no quiero bromas referentes a mi apetito.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – sonrió y se sentó marcando el número interno de la cocina, pidiendo dos desayunos enormes mientras Dúo iba al baño.

El pueblo era hermoso y pintoresco, tenía muchas cosas atractivas para los turistas, pero lo que más le gustó a Dúo fueron las artesanías en loza y piedras semi preciosas, de seguro a su hermana le gustaría mucho tener una de esas, suspiró, pero el valor era demasiado alto para que él, con el poco dinero que cargaba, lo comprase.

- ¿Te gustó algo en especial? – le dijo Heero notando la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Si, pero no me alcanza el dinero – le mostró el precio.

- Es una pieza muy delicada y femenina – sonrió Heero.

- No es para mí, es para mi hermana – se defendió un tanto molesto.

- Si quieres, lo podemos comprar a medias – lo tomó y se lo llevó al vendedor. Luego de regatear un poco, regresó con él envuelto en papel de seda – le dije que era para impresionar a mi cuñada en Estados Unidos y me ha hecho una rebaja – le mostró la nota de venta.

- Mm, te creeré por ahora – le dijo dudoso.

- No seas así, amor, lo conseguí especialmente para tu hermana – lo abrazó – piensa que es un presente para mi cuñada querida.

- Para la conventillera de mi hermana, dirás.

- Deberíamos buscar un presente para tus padres – suspiró – aunque dudo que a tu abuela la haga muy feliz el que te encuentres conmigo.

- Mi abuela fue infeliz, es por su culpa – dijo molesto – si ella no se hubiese metido entre tu abuelo y el mío por capricho, ellos hubiesen sido felices.

- Y yo no te habría conocido – le dijo – no hay mal que por bien no venga, al menos para nosotros – le levantó el mentón – y se supone que vamos a crear una historia en la que ellos sean verdaderamente felices.

- Me hubiese gustado que lo fueran de verdad – suspiró – vamos a comer helados ¿sí? – le dijo cambiando de tema.

- Eres un goloso sin remedio ¡me vas a dejar en la ruina! – le dijo burlón.

- Ah, no te quejes, tú querías un novio dulce – se rió.

Entraron en el café y Heero lo dirigió hacia una mesa en un rincón. De inmediato el mozo se les acercó a preguntar qué iban a servirse, por lo que Heero le respondió que querían la carta de los helados.

- Este café es famoso por sus copas heladas – le explicó al trenzado – enormes helados de muchos sabores, con crema, con chispas de chocolate, con salsas de diferentes sabores y galletas de todas clases...

- Basta, o no voy a saber por cual decidirme – lo interrumpió – además, parece que sabes mucho de los helados de aquí.

- Debo admitir que son mi debilidad – se sonrojó – en especial los con salsa de fresas y crema.

- Y me acusas a mí de goloso – le dijo divertido.

- Si no lo fuera, no estaría contigo ¿no te parece?

- A mí no me vas a servir en el postre – le advirtió.

- No, te prefiero de plato de fondo – sonrió – eres mucho más contundente.

- No molestes – le dijo ruborizado de nuevo.

- No te enfades – le tomó la mano – te pediré el helado que me gusta a mí, así sabrás lo que es bueno.

Dúo lo miró hacerle una seña al mozo y este de inmediato retiró la carta y anotó el helado que Heero quería.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir cómo empezar el libro – sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y un lápiz – claro que voy a necesitar algunos datos de cómo mi abuelo llegó a quedar encerrado en ese edificio en el que lo encontró tu abuelo.

- Un poco difícil saberlo, según vimos en su diario no dice nada al respecto, lo empieza cuando vio al mío saliendo de la alcantarilla.

- Bueno, pero espero que a tu abuelo no loe moleste que llene los vacío de la historia con mi imaginación.

- No creo, además, también podríamos darle un final feliz a la historia de Quatre y Trowa ¿no crees? – dejó que el mozo colocara en su mesa dos enormes copas de helado – gracias.

- Pero necesitamos la autorización de sus parientes para incluirlos en la novela.

- Me voy de dedicar a eso esta tarde mientras tu escribes.

- Genial, y cuando tenga listos las primeras páginas se las presentaremos a tu abuelo antes de continuar.

Ambos atacaron el helado y Heero vio los ojos del trenzado brillar al probar el helado y luego cerrarlos mientras lo degustaba. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y siguió degustando su propio helado en silencio.

/Era una tarde gris, típica de los últimos días de abril cuando el joven americano arribó a ese pueblo junto con otros tantos rebeldes. Un grupo bastante variado era en el que estaba sirviendo en ese momento, eran los restos de un batallón americano de asalto, un par de franceses, cuatro belgas y doce polacos. Pero los americanos se mantenían apartados de los otros, en especial uno de ellos. Era Dúo Maxwell un muchacho de apenas 19 años, estaba en Europa a causa de la casualidad, ya que se había subido de polizón a un barco y no supo a donde iba hasta que arribó a puerto en Marsella hace ya más de tres años. Él tenía el cabello largo, siempre sujeto en una trenza que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, de color chocolate, unos llamativos y grandes ojos de color violeta y contextura delgada. Pertenecía a las tropas de asalto del II ejército americano y no ostentaba ningún rango, pero no le importaba.

- ¡Los nazis vienen hacia el poblado! – entró gritando uno de los franceses frenético. Los franceses eran los líderes del comando y pertenecían al sistema de inteligencia de los aliados, tal vez por eso estaban tan exaltados – debemos organizar alguna clase de defensa.

- ¿Estas loco, Francoise? – le dijo el otro francés preocupado – ni siquiera tenemos municiones para aguantas un par de horas ¿cómo diablos pretendes que nos defendamos de un batallón de nazis?

- Debemos ocultarnos en algún lugar – dijo entonces uno de los belgas que mantenía la calma mientras los otros recogían con presteza las pocas cosas que tenían – no debemos dejar que se lleven nuestras cosas o averigüen cosas de nuestro comando central.

- ¿Hay noticias de la resistencia de esta zona? – dijo el francés llamado Francoise – ellos quizás nos pudieran prestar ayuda.

- Según los informes presentados, se encuentran a dos días de aquí – le dijo el joven belga – pero no sabemos cómo comunicarnos con ellos.

- Bien, sólo nos resta que ellos escuchen la radio alemana y sepan de nosotros para que vengan a tratar de rescatar los informes que tenemos – suspiró –busquemos el mejor sitio para esperarlos.

- El edificio frente a la plaza – le dijo Dúo tranquilo colocándose el casco – tiene sólo dos accesos fáciles de proteger por si tratan de entrar y las ventanas del segundo piso están demasiado altas para que traten de entrar por allí. Además, los techos de los edificios más cercanos son más bajos y están a demasiada distancia como para que consideren invadirlo por el techo.

- Muy bien, entonces nos quedaremos allí esta noche./

Heero asintió a las palabras de Dúo, le gustaba como enfocaba la idea del inicio de la historia, al parecer el abuelo de Dúo tenía casi la misma personalidad de su nieto.

- ¿Has conseguido noticias de Quatre Winner? – le dijo dejando de transcribir sus notas al computador y volviéndose hacia él, que estaba sentado en su propio portátil al otro lado del escritorio.

- He encontrado una familia en Arabia con ese apellido – le dijo – he enviado un mensaje, pero aún no envían una respuesta – suspiró – además, encontré a una familia que parece ser pariente de Trowa Barton, también les escribí, pero no sé cuando tenga una respuesta.

- Supongo que puedo omitirlos por el momento, pero de todas maneras eran parte de la resistencia que comandaba tu abuelo.

- Tienes razón, mi abuelo los mencionó en su diario al iniciar su relato.

- ¿Por qué no insistes en tratar de comunicarte con ellos? – dijo volviendo la mirada a la pantalla – aunque podría seguir el relato sin la autorización, después de todo, no creo que vayamos a publicar la novela más que para la familia, después de todo, no será la gran cosa.

- Bueno, pero de todas maneras sería mejor tenerlos – volvió a intentarlo. Al parecer su querido Dúo no tenía gran confianza en sus habilidades como escritor, pero él iba a conseguirle un editor a su novela, sería la única manera de hacerles justicia por su amor destruido – por cualquier inconveniente que pueda suceder.

- Ah, mi hermana te manda un mensaje agradeciendo "de todo corazón" – dijo con sarcasmo – el regalo que le mandaste y me dice que la abuela está furiosa conmigo porque me vine contigo – suspiró – papá y mamá dicen que me cuides bien y que no me dejes comer sapos y culebras.

- ¿Sapos y culebras' – dijo extrañado y divertido.

- Bueno, re refieren a que no me dejes comer porquerías, comida chatarra y cosas por el estilo – le explicó.

- Tus padres te quieren mucho – le sonrió – dame su dirección y les enviaré un mensaje personal diciéndoles que me estoy encargando de cuidarte muy bien, que no se preocupen por su barril sin fondo.

- ¡Heero! – lo amenazó y ambos se rieron.

/ Estaban diez jóvenes dentro de una vieja casona que habían acondicionado como base de su resistencia. Habían interceptado una comunicación entre las tropas nazis en que decían que tenían sitiados a un grupo de comandos aliados al norte de Polonia, así que pidió datos al comando central de la resistencia francesa y enviaron los datos del grupo además de unas cuantas fotografías de los soldados sitiados.

Era el líder de aquel pequeño grupo un joven japonés de 19 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y extrañamente desordenados, pero lo más llamativo de él eran sus ojos, que pese a ser típicos de un asiático, eran de un oscuro color azul. Se llamaba Heero Yuy, también conocido como el soldado de hielo, pero algo raro le pasaba ahora.

Al ver aquella pequeña imagen, su corazón pareció abrasarse con un extraño sentimiento, era algo nuevo para él ya que pensaba, hasta el momento, que jamás le podría gustar un hombre, pero aquel muchacho era tan hermoso que hubiese llegado al mismo infierno con tal de conocerle, de escuchar su voz que debía ser como la música que dicen hacen los ángeles. Y también tenía curiosidad por saber de qué color eran aquellos grandes ojos que debían ser las ventanas de su alma por lo hermosos y expresivos que se veían.

Pero había mantenido una cara impasible, no quería que nadie supiera que se enamoró de una fotografía, pero aquel muchacho americano llamado Dúo Maxwell tiene algo que presintió llenaría su vida para siempre, pero fuera a saber si él llegaría a sentir algo semejante por él, después de todo eran tan distintos, venían de dos culturas tan dispares...

Habían averiguado que los Nazis atacarían el pueblo en que los tenían sitiados al amanecer, así que se habían repartido a las personas que iban a sacar del desastre que más que seguro que harían los alemanes. Lo escogió a él sin mostrar emoción, pero parecía que Quatre lo había descubierto, igual que Trowa, pero ninguno de ellos ha dijo nada al respecto.

El plan era sencillo, quizás un poco infantil, pero ya se habían dado cuenta que los nazis hacían las cosas sin un plan de respaldo por si las cosas no resultaban, así que tenían algo a su favor. Además, no creía que hubiesen estudiado bien las vías de escape de la ciudad.

Sólo esperaba que el corazón no lo traicionara cuando estuviera delante de su hermoso ángel, que la voz no le temblara y no se le fuera a ocurrir quedarse idiotizado mirándolo como le pasó a Trowa la primera vez que vio a Quatre.

Por cierto, son un grupo reducido, pero de distintas nacionalidades. Heero, como decía, era japonés; Quatre era árabe, Trowa era Italiano, Adams era británico... ¿Cómo es que funcionan? Aún no lo descubren, pero suponen que es a causa de su amistad, cada uno está marcado por el deseo de detener a los nazis antes que se adueñen del mundo./

Heero lo escuchaba atentamente, le gustaba escuchar la voz de su propio ángel, aunque tenía que admitir, aunque solo fuera para él, que lo ponía un poco idiota, o tal vez mucho, se dijo al mirar la pantalla de su portátil, había cinco mensajes en su bandeja de entrada mientras escuchaba el relato de su trenzado.

- La familia Winner me ha respondido – le dijo abriendo el mensaje – dicen que Quatre aún está vivo y que le agradaría volver a ver a su superior, que si mi abuelo está dispuesto a recibirlo.

- Genial, estoy seguro que a tu abuelo le gustará ver a un viejo camarada.

- Quizás de él podamos obtener un poco más de información de ese tiempo para complementar la novela.

- Y quizás nos pueda contar su propia historia de amor, si es que puede.

- Bien, mientras terminas de escribir ese capítulo, iré a decirle al abuelo para que preparemos la visita de Quatre – se puso de pie – la familia Barton también me respondió – volvió a sentarse revisando el mensaje – la persona que me responde dice ser hijo de la hermana mayor de Trowa Barton, pero que ellos conocían la trágica historia de su tío abuelo, quien fue enterrado en el panteón familiar a mediados de 1950, pero que quiere conocernos.

- Dile que venga, así podremos mejorar la novela ¿no crees?

- Les diré a ambos que sí, que los iré a buscar al aeropuerto de Luxemburgo dentro de unos días, que ellos me avisen de su arribo, después le diré al abuelo que tendremos visitas y le daremos una sorpresa.

- Bueno, pero debes averiguar cuantas personas vendrán y decirle a Paige que prepare las habitaciones para las visitas – suspiró – además, debieras tener en cuenta que a tu madre no le va a gradar nada la situación.

- Pues que no se aparezca por aquí – se encogió de hombros – sé que no le gusta eso de tener un hijo gay, pero algún día va a tener que aceptarlo por mucho que le moleste.

- No me gusta eso de ser la manzana de la discordia en tu familia.

- No digas tonterías, Dúo, a mi madre le gusta incordiar, no dejes que te gane.

- Deberías hablar con ella...

- Ya lo he hecho un millón de veces y no me escucha – le dijo terminando de teclear un mensaje y enviándolo – simplemente no le hagas caso.

- Pero, yo quisiera...

- No te angusties por ella, cuando salga la novela, se olvidará de nosotros – lo besó en los labios y salió de la habitación – porque serás famoso – agregó en voz baja yendo a buscar al abuelo...

Continuará... 

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, porque apenas tengo un capítulo más esbozado (ni idea de cómo va a terminar, se los advierto)

Quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, han sido gratificantes, me encantaría responderlos, pero no lo tengo a mano.

Por cierto, en el original, no aparecían de nuevo Quatre ni Trowa, así como jamás apareció Wufei, pero como me los han pedido, van a aparecer.

Saludos y gracias de nuevo por leer.

Wing Zero (sigo de color rosa, espero que me cambien la pintura)

P. D. ¡Visiten mi fotolog o les disparo!


End file.
